


Hungry

by peptobismolbird



Series: The Vamp!Tale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, For Chara and Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, That kinda shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptobismolbird/pseuds/peptobismolbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an over-bearing curse is set on Frisk under mysterious circumstances, giving them vampiric like symptoms, these are the questions that they strive to answer. With the help of the second heir to the underground, Chara Dreemurr, Frisk grows to control this curse.. But there are more than a few consequences, for Chara has a few secrets of their own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Frisk blinked their eyes open, the vastness of the pit that had claimed them coming into view out of the darkness.

So they should have figured that wouldn't work. With their newfound strength and sturdiness, there was no way a simple fall would have done a whole lot of damage. Either way, they were underground now; underground with the monsters where they belonged. Once the first pricks of hunger began to poke at their belly and an insatiable thirst claimed their throat, they realized that they had to leave the surface. Frisk couldn't trust themselves on the surface with this kind of hunger, a hunger that could only be tamed through something Frisk would never be willing to do; harming another person, something that could actually kill.

Frisk could never live a life that depended on the murder and maiming of others, and thus decided that this life had to end. They just didn't realize dying would be so difficult like this.

Either way, sitting about would do no good and no good can be held from wasting time, and so Frisk stood, looking about the bed of golden flowers. They were pretty, and would probably have looked a whole lot better had Frisk not fallen on them. Dusting themselves off, they headed into the unknown through foreign halls of an ancient ruin till they reached a door with a riddle inscribed on the wall to its side. If navigating the rest of the ruins would be like this, the journey would at least be entertaining.

**Skipping to the part they arrive at the home because reasons**

Frisk looked up at the arches and ridges of the small home, and seeing such a sight in a place like the ruins filled them with determination, a kind that they had not felt in a long while. The path here had been easy and interesting only in the regard of the puzzles laid out before them, but they met no one. Sure, Frisk could see monsters lurking in the shadows and corners, but none dared to confront them, and Frisk had to wonder why. Maybe they knew what had happened, what Frisk was, despite the fact that they still appeared human.

They stepped through the door of the home and looked around. It was quaint, and nice, but abandoned all the same. Well, abandoned may have been a strong choice of words for the situation, as spiders had found the apparent nooks and crannies a wonderful place to call home. The fact that, even after the original owners had left, this house was still a home, was comforting to Frisk as they wandered through it.

Frisk, despite having a craving to explore and discover new things, had a hunger that made them think in an entirely different way. Perhaps down here, there was something for them to eat. They wandered the house, finding a kitchen and more importantly; a fridge. They pulled open the door, and looked inside. There was nothing but a bar of chocolate, and although it wouldn't curb their hunger, they took it anyway, putting it in their pocket.

Afterwards, they took the stairs down into a dark hallway and followed it. They had a keen eye in the shadows now, but the colors and shading of things seemed rather.. Off. However, it didn't matter, and they soon reached the large, decorated door. What ever was on the either side, Frisk was ready and determined to face it.

With a forceful push, the huge door creaked open and a cold air rushed past, brushing their hair and chilling them down to the bone. At least they were wearing their favorite sweater, or this trip would be a little more unpleasant. They stepped out into the chill and took everything in. There was a cobble road leading through a pine forest, and snow caked the earth and trees. It was a pretty sight to take in, but Frisk wanted to find a snack more than they cared to enjoy the scenery, and so they continued down the path and into the woods.

As they walked, there came a breaking of a branch. They turned, and saw nothing. A few moments later, there was a foot step. When they turned, they saw nothing. Although Frisk appreciated a good joke and scare, they were a little preoccupied with more pressing matters. There was a bridge with wooden beams across it, but those beams and bars were too far apart to stop anyone from going through, and Frisk had to wonder what the point of them was.

"You. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Came a voice from behind them, and Frisk turned, extending their hand to meet another, cold and boney. Standing in front of them was a skeleton, dressed rather casually in shorts and a fluffy blue hoodie. When they shook hands, there was a rather awkward farting noise. A whoopee cushion.

"Heheh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Its _always_ funny. Anyways, so you're.. something like a human, right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Haven't seen anything like you since that other nut. My brother, Papyrus, has been wanting to meet a human that's a little less... Well, anyway, I think that's him over there. Come on, I have an idea." The small skeleton says, giving a light shrug before leading Frisk through the gateway and to what seemed like a sentry post, with a rather oddly shaped lamp nearby.

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans says, pointing to the lamp.

"Uhm, the lamp is.. What. Okay, sure." Frisk mumbles, heading over to the lamp and standing next to it. This was absolutely ridiculous, the other skeleton was going to see them. Although, why that was a bad thing was entirely beyond them, but they figured they were about to see, as the taller skeleton came by in a much more ridiculous outfit. It suited him.

"Sup, bro?" Sans says casually, putting his hands in the pouch of his hoodie.

"You know what's 'sup', brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles! You just hang out around your station, what are you even doing?!" The other skeleton had a voice that sounded kind of like skeletor from that old TV show. What was it called? He man or something. Kind of angry and all Nyeh-heh-heh.

"Staring at this lamp, it's really cool. Wanna look?" Sans replies, once again with a light shrug. Not that this plan was good to begin with, but he's throwing it off even more by just pulling his attention to the lamp that Frisk was standing next to. Frisk folded their arms and glared.

"No! I don't have time for that!!" The other replies angrily, "Wait.. Who's that next to the lamp?"

"Next to the lamp? Papyrus, I don't know what you mean." Sans answers.

"Look there! To the right of the lamp! It looks kind of like the human Chara!" The one called Papyrus declared, stepping closer and examining Frisk.

"Huh, but Chara only wears green sweaters, and that's obviously a blue sweater." Sans points out, all the while Frisk stands next to the lamp with a raised eyebrow.

"That's so true!" Papyrus agrees, reaching out and poking Frisk, "Who are you, Human?"

"Frisk." They reply bluntly.

"Wowie! It's nice to meet you! We ought to take you to King Asgore to meet Chara! Maybe you know them, then we can all be friends!" Papyrus exclaims, his tone changing but the whole skeletor nyeh-heh-heh thing kinda stayed. It was cool.

"Jeez, bro. Maybe they should get something to eat first." Sans interjected, "Tell you what, I'll go on break and take Frisk to Grilby's and you can go tell the King and Queen about this!"

"Of course you get the break, but, this is an important task, and important enough for the Great Papyrus! Don't worry human, you'll be dining with the royal family soon!" Papyrus declares, turning and heading off into the distance. These two were certainly an interesting pair.

"Anyway, thanks for that. Chara can be kind of hard on Papyrus, so thanks for playing the nice human for him. Even if you aren't human." Sans says, and if a skeleton could wink, he did at that moment before continuing, "Anyway, follow me. I know a short-cut."

**Grilby's**

"Pretty great short-cut, am I right?" Sans laughed as he led Frisk into the building, greeted with a chorus of Hello's.

"Weren't you here for breakfast half an hour ago?" Someone asked.

"Nah, I haven't had breakfast an at least an hour." Sans shrugged, "You must be thinkin' of brunch." Although it wasn't really that funny, there was an echo of laughter in the room. People seemed to really like Sans, which said a lot to Frisk where their safety was concerned.

"Anyway, take a seat, you must be hungry." Sans said, sitting down on one of the stools at the bar. Frisk eyed the seat suspiciously before picking up a whoopee cushion and tossing it to Sans. "Huh, that's odd. Some weirdos must be puttin' whoopee cushions on the seat."

"Seems so." Frisk replies, trying to ignore the rumbling in their stomach and the fatigue they felt. Maybe something here could satisfy that hunger?

"Anyway, Grilby, We'll have an order of the burg and some fries." Sans informs with a wave of his hand before turning to Frisk again, "So you seem like a.. Sharp.. Kid, so what were you doing in a place like the ruins?"

Almost as soon as Sans said the word sharp, Frisk unconsciously began to play with the tip off their fangs, poking at it with their tongue and still trying to get used to their existence, "Oh, you know.. Exploring." Frisk answers, closing their mouth in awkward shock when they pricked their tongue.

"Exploring, huh?" Sans noted, far from convinced, but gave it up when Grilby sat down the plates of food in front of them, "Want ketchup?"

"No thanks." Frisk answered, picking up the burger and taking a bite. They didn't expect it to satisfy their hunger, but they didn't expect what happened either. The burger turned to ash in their mouth and slid through their hands onto the plate as they spit the ashes out.

"Wow, looks like your dish really bit the dust there." Sans joked, chugging down the bottle of ketchup before getting up, "Welp, looks like we'll need to find you something proper for your kind."

"Delightful." Frisk groaned, standing up and following Sans out of the building and somehow... Into a long, golden hallway. They were honestly tempted to ask about how that happened, but at this point they just decided to go with the flow. It was a beautiful building, with black and gold tile and elegant pillars supporting the roof, gentle rays of light breaking through the glass pane windows. It was while standing in this gentle room that Frisk realized just how tired they were, and that the light was starting to get a little annoying. Frisk found themselves dozing off where they stood, which they would soon regret...

"Sans! Who's this?! I've never seen them before!" An excited voice shouted from behind, Sans turning around to face it. The voice, however, slammed Frisk right out of their state of dozing off, and had scared the living crap out of them; so much so that they jumped a little into the air.

Of course, when they looked down.. They realized that there was a rather odd distance between themselves and the tile floor.. And a lack of legs and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! If anyone wants to talk to me about the fic or anything else, you can visit me @atq-charisk-sinner on tumblr and send stuff to my ask or just message me!


	2. Having a "bat" time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets startled and is now a bat. Chara walks into the hall, sees a bat and decides that they want a bat, and takes Frisk to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such trash dear god

"Wow.. Looks like someone's gonna be having a bat time." Sans joked, looking up at the bat that was now flying in aggressive circles around his head, making incoherent screaming noises.

"Sans?! What did I do?! Where did you friend go?!" Asriel questioned at a thousand miles per hour, looking around in complete bewilderment.

"Uhm.. Well, I think you startled them a little." Sans answers, "And now they're a bat? I dunno, it's been that kind of day."

"That's so cool! But.. How do they stop being a bat?" Asriel asked curiously, looking up at Frisk as they flew around.

"That's a good question. I'm sure they'll figure it out." Sans laughs to himself, but quickly stops as he sees Chara step out of the shadows and looking at the bat. Almost instinctively, the bat stopped flying around like a maniac and headed straight for Chara. Well, Chara's neck to be more specific, and started munching to no avail, not even able to break the skin.

"Chara! I didn't know bats liked you! This is so cool!" Asriel says excitedly, running over to Chara to get a closer look at the bat that was resting on their shoulder, still attempting to bite them.

"I wouldn't say the bat likes ME, more like they like the idea of trying to eat me. For dinner." Chara yawns, almost bored with the situation. Which was entirely untrue, but they didn't really have any desire to be around all of these idiots at the moment, "So, I think I'm just gonna head back to my room. Cya."

"Sans! Where's the new human?!" Papyrus yells out, running into the hallway just as Chara leaves with Frisk the Bat on their shoulder, while Sans contemplates and processes everything that's going on, deciding that he was too hungry to deal with this kind of nonsense.

**Chara's Room**

"I don't know where Sans managed to get a bat, but you're pretty cute. I always liked bats. Just don't get telling anyone I said that, or they might suspect I have feelings or something like that. Nah, you're just a cute little bat. That wants to eat me, for some odd reason, but ya know.. It's not working so I don't care." Chara says to themselves, petting the bat on their shoulder as they opened the door to their room and sat down on their bed. The bat began to squeak.

"I know you're hungry, so I'll uh.. Go get you a piece of fruit from the fridge or something. Well, that would be if you're a fruit bat. I don't really know what type of bat you are, so I guess we'll find out." Chara says, gently taking the bat off of their shoulder and setting it down gently on their bed, patting its head before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Mom and Dad were probably busy, doing all these king and queen duties and what not, since no one else was at home. Chara takes a tomato out of the fridge, and puts it in a bowl with a snail, hoping that the bat would try to eat at least one of these things.

Chara steps back into their room, locking the door before sitting down on the bed and looking around. The bat had taken its leave of the bed and was flying around, but when it saw Chara, it flew back and looked into the bowl, confused.

"Eat. You're cute, but you can't just keep biting me all the time. It's weird." Chara sighs, looking down at the bat. It looks between Chara and the food for a moment, and decides to bite down into the tomato. It turns to ash, crumbling into the bowl and sticking to the snail, and the bat looks up at Chara.

"Uhm..." Chara mumbles, staring in complete confusion. This wasn't something that happened with normal bats, so what the hell was this? "I don't know what to tell you here... I guess you can just keep biting me while I read up on bats?"

The bat seemed happy with this proposal, climbing back onto Chara's shoulder as they set the bowl down on their nightstand and grabbed a book of the shelf before sitting down on their bed, leaning back against all of their pillows. At first, the bat continued its vain attempts to eat at Chara's neck, but eventually gave up and snuggled up against the warmth of Chara's sweater.

Yet, as Chara read, they found absolutely no information on anything that might explain what kind of bat they were dealing with, and concluded that this wasn't any normal bat. A vampire bat, maybe? But, although those bat's did drink blood, they didn't turn other things that they tried to eat into ash, and there was no way that this was an actual vampire. Chara looked down, and noticed that the bat was hanging off of the collar of their shirt and was now sound asleep. Chara put the book down and shut their eyes, deciding that maybe a nap was a good idea.

When they woke up, they found something that was... A little shocking, to say the least. The bat was gone, and the only thing snuggling up against them was a brown haired human in a blue sweater, who had decided to wrap themselves around Chara and bury their face in their neck. Which was.. Another noticeable thing, Chara felt a sharp stinging pain in their neck, and although life was quite the pain, this felt like it was coming from something else.

Chara groaned, taking their hand and feeling the spot on their neck. It was cold and.. Sticky. Chara pulled their hand away and looked at it. Blood. Did the bat finally get through with biting them? But then, where was the bat? Who the fuck was laying on them now? Chara was pretty frustrated about losing their bat, so they shook the person that was laying on them awake.

"Mmm... No, five more minutes.." They mumbled, nuzzling themselves into Chara again. 

"I don't know you, get off of me right now." Chara grumbled, pushing the other person off of them and on to the other side of the bed. They yelped in confusion, sitting up quickly and looking around.

"Where am I?" They asked, looking around in confusion, blinking their eyes back to light.

"Gee, I thought you would know where you are, considering you climbed into MY bed and started.. Cuddling..." Chara shuddered at the thought of it. Well, more so at the thought of the fact that they kind of enjoyed it, "And you stole my bat! And bit me!"

"Oh..." They murmured, opening their mouth a little and wiping their tongue across their teeth. There were two oddities that Chara noticed. One of them was that this other creature seemed to have apparent fangs, and the other was that there was blood on those fangs. This creature had in fact bitten Chara and... Drank some of their blood. Great. Chara never thought they'd be used as a human juice box, but apparently that was wrong.

"Sorry... I was hungry..." They mumbled, looking down in shame.

"Yeah, yeah. Forget about it." Chara sighed, "What's your name?"

"Frisk." They answered, looking back up.

"Well, hello. I think you should know my name, all things considered, so... My name is Chara." Chara reasons, "Now. Where's the bat, or are you the bat?"

"I'm the bat." Frisk answers softly.

"Oh." Chara nods to themselves, "How much do you remember from being a bat, exactly?"

"Everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! If anyone wants to talk to me about the fic or anything else, you can visit me @atq-charisk-sinner on tumblr and send stuff to my ask or just message me!


	3. Human Juice Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara gains a whole new sympathy for juice boxes, and deals with the embarrassment of the things they said to Frisk while they were a bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nom nom nom

"So... I'm cute, huh?" Frisk sits up, giggling.

"You make a cute bat, but don't let it get to your head. I don't even know you." Chara sticks up their nose and turns away, but winces from the pain in their neck. They groan, taking their hand and pressing it against the fresh bite mark, blood still dripping from it. Frisk sniffed the air, pressed their hands against the bed and leaned over Chara to look at their neck. They licked their lips hungrily, and turned to face Chara.

"You're bleeding, still." Frisk pointed out.

"Mm, yes. Yes I am. Thanks for that." Chara nods, trying to avoid the idea that this stranger wanted to use them as a human juice box, but when Frisk leans back with a furrowed brow and regret in their eyes, Chara... Felt... Bad about sassing them like that.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help it, I was so hungry.." Frisk mumbled, looking away in shame, trying to get the scent of blood away from their nose. It wasn't going so hot.

"Don't worry about it." Chara sighed, wondering just how out of their mind they were when they decided that maybe Frisk could have a little bit more. They just looked so hungry, sad and.. Kind of pathetic. "You can have a little more, but not too much. I kind of need this stuff."

"Thank you!" Frisk squeals excitedly, and Chara felt like their going to regret this as Frisk leaned over them and pushed their head aside to reveal their sore neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to- OH!" Chara sharply sucked in their breath when Frisk planted their lips on their neck, a tickle spreading across their neck, making their whole body writhe and twitch, but not out of pain. Frisk slowly lapped up the spilt blood before sucking out more, and lapping that up. It was a repeating cycle, but it felt like they were kissing them more than eating them like a light snack.

"You taste like chocolate.." Frisk whispered into Chara's ear before gently and slowly sinking their fangs into their neck, moving their lips softly against their neck. Chara let out a pained and pleasured moan as Frisk pulled their fangs out and continued to kiss and suck at the opening. Chara was... Enjoying this, for some demented reason, and it sent an odd wave of pleasure through their body each time Frisk pulled their lips away to lap at the wound and gently pressed them back. It was sending heat and energy to places that had never felt that kind of thing before, and Chara was starting to lose it.

"I.. I bet." Chara laughed, but their breath was sharp and struggled as their world started to spin and fade in and out of darkness, "Hey.. I think you've had enough.. You can't have too much of a good thing."

"Oh, oh gosh.. I'm sorry.." Frisk mumbled as they pulled away, wiping Chara's neck clean with their sleeve.

"Don't." Chara groaned, did this nerd apologize about everything? "I told you that you could. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get a bandage or something."

"I'm sorry.." Frisk looked down in embarrassment, wiping the blood off their mouth as Chara stood and walked out of the room. Chara shook their head once they had closed the door, trying to bring their light head back to its senses. It wasn't working out so well, but hey, they weren't dead. Once they had taken their moment to get themselves back together, they heard familiar voices coming from the kitchen. Sans and Papyrus were here, and mother was home. They figured dad must have been outside with Asriel, and so Chara headed into the kitchen, hand still grasping their neck.

"There really was another human! Sans just.. Lost them! Somehow!" Papyrus declared, looking at his brother with disappointment.

"Whoops?" Sans shrugged a little, and mother laughed a little before turning to see Chara enter the room, blood dripping from underneath their hand.

"Oh gosh, sweet child, what happened? You're bleeding!" Mother gasped, practically running over to Chara, moving their hand over and examining the wound, "What on earth is this? It looks like someone bit you!"

"Yeah... I found your human, Pap. Of course, they're not human and they turned me into a juice box, but what ever." Chara sassed, condescension lacing their voice.

"What?! Not human? Then what are they??" Papyrus asked loudly with a voice that made Chara groan internally.

"A vampire, numb-nuts. Thanks for the heads up, Sans." Chara grumbled as Mother used her magic to slowly close the wound, and then placed a bright pink bandage across it. For extra protection, she would say. 

"Any time, kiddo. Any time." Sans grinned, knowing full well he gave no indication about Chara walking off with a vampire. He knew, of course, he just had no desire to say anything about it. He just wanted Chara to figure it out on their own.

"A vampire?" Mother questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Where is this.. Vampire?"

"Chillin in my room, naturally." Chara answered with a shrug, as if it was no big deal.

"Well.. I'm glad to see you've made a friend.. But.. Can I at least meet this vampire..?" Mother said stiffly, assuming, for some reason, that if the vampire was in their room that they were 'friends'. Well.. Chara did let them use them as a juice box, so that made them something. Not friends, though. They didn't even know each other.

"Oh, sure. I'll go fetch them." Chara replied, stretching a little before heading out of the kitchen to go get Frisk the resident vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE DREW FANART *incoherent screaming*  
> http://shouganairu.tumblr.com/post/141999235327/this-totally-happened-in-chapter-3-titled-human  
> AHHHHHHHHHHH  
> I am blessed


	4. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara takes Frisk and introduces them to the family, but they're not completely buying the fact that their a vampire. Chara does a little something to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I won't be deleting the fic when i'm finished

"Alright, Frisk. Come on out, and follow me." Chara yawned, knocking on the door gently. They could hear them falling off the bed in an awkward crash, and the scraping noise of them climbing up to their feat.

"I'm coming." Frisk replied, slowly opening the door and brushing their hair out of their face.

"If you say so. Follow." Chara said sternly, once again trying to cover up the fact that they had feelings. They weren't exactly sure why, though, considering they had already admitted to Frisk that they did. While Frisk was a bat, of course. Whether or not they remembered was left to debate, despite Frisk insisting that they did.

"Alright.." Frisk whispered, staying close on Chara's heel as they lead them to the kitchen. This was a new and unfamiliar place, and they wanted to stay close to something that was familiar. Which was odd to think about, considering they had just met Chara. Yet, they felt like they already knew them very well. For instance, they figured out their favorite food through the taste of their blood; which, for some reason, didn't taste like they thought blood would taste like. Chara's blood tasted like hot chocolate, with something like coffee in it. Bitter yet sweet and delectable. Chara themselves were pretty delectable as well, which would be more complementing if it didn't make them sound like dinner, which they technically were.

Either way, and for what ever reason, Frisk was able to tell a lot about Chara through their little snack, and had gotten a little attatched. Like something of theirs that had to be protected, like territory. Except it was more than that, they were more than an object. The vampire in them wanted to consider Chara as just dinner, but.. Frisk still had a very human nature. They figured the territorialism came with the package, along with the turning into a bat and the need for blood.

"Jeez, Frisk. Take a step back, you're like, right on top of me." Chara groaned, pushing Frisk by the shoulder to get them a little farther away.

"You didn't seem to mind that a little while ago." Frisk countered with a grin before realizing what it was that they had just said. Frisk had no idea they could flirt, it wasn't like they had ever done that before.

"That.. That is entirely different. Come on!" Chara blushed furiously, grabbing Frisks hand and pulling them into the kitchen before letting go, "This is Frisk. The not-actually-a-human human that Papyrus here was talking about."

"Hi there." Frisk smiled, scooting just a little closer to Chara, back into their comfortable 'territory', as Frisk had marked them through their bite as their own. Which meant that they would probably want to feed off of them again some time. Hopefully Chara wouldn't mind, they didn't seem to earlier.

"So that's where you got off to. I didn't know you had your own short cuts, I was going to take you here myself." Sans laughed, as if he hadn't seen Frisk turn into a bat and leave with Chara. Or maybe he just didn't know that the bat was Frisk.

"I see you've already met my child, Chara. My name is Toriel." Chara's mother said, and Frisk looked between the two. One of them looked kind of like a humanoid goat, and Chara was obviously human. They decided that asking was probably not in their best interest, so they turned back to the goat mom, "And Chara has said some.. Interesting things about you, young one."

"Yes! Very interesting!" The other skeleton declared, "They said that you were not.. Human! But you look human!"

"Not everything is as it seems, Pap." Sans pointed out, "It's like a puzzle."

"Ah! A puzzle! But what is the answer to this one?" Papyrus asked, leaning over and looking at Frisk.

"Come now, I don't think this child could be a vampire! They are too innocent for that sort of thing." Goat mom laughed, stepping forward and ruffling Frisk's hair, they couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Mom. They bit me, like a juice box. Like a tasty snack. I don't hold this against them but ya know, after the whole bat fiasco..." Chara pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the group, confused why they didn't entirely believe that Frisk was a vampire.

"Maybe they just like biting, kiddo." Sans laughed.

"Bat fiasco? What ever do you mean?" Toriel asked curiously, turning to Chara.

"Well.. I found a bat in one of the halls outside the house, so I took it home and fell asleep on my bed. When I woke up, Frisk was there and the bat was gone and.. I had the bite marks on my neck. Not to mention, they did it again." Chara explained, eying Frisk as they told the story.

"Is this true..?" Toriel turned to Frisk.

"Well, yes.. Yes it is." Frisk looked down and away, feeling ashamed of what they had done.

"Maybe they're just playing a joke! Sans? Did you help them with this joke?" Papyrus said thoughtfully, turning to his brother.

"Nah, if there was a joke going on and I was apart of it, I think I would be aware." Sans answered, "But maybe they are."

"What? No." Chara sighed, rolling their eyes.

"Hey! Chara! Your friend finally stopped being a bat! How cool is that?!" Asriel practically yelled out, running into the kitchen to hug his mother. Chara sighed, but began to laugh when they turned to see Frisk jumping up and falling backwards in shock, right before a dark puff of smoke engulfed them. After the fog cleared, a small bat was flying around, heading straight for Chara's shoulder.

"Oh.." Asriel looked down, "Did I scare your friend again?"

"It would appear so, Asriel. It would appear so." Chara nodded, reaching over with their opposite hand to pet the bat that rested on their shoulder.

"Well that was certainly something. I guess its safe to say that Frisk.. Really isn't human. That's funny, though. I swear I've met everyone that lives in our kingdom." Toriel concluded, confused at exactly who the bat was in their kitchen and where they had come from.

"Wowie! Not only do they make an adorable human, but a cute and tiny bat! It's like a double feature!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"That sure is one way to look at it." Sans laughed.

"Well, my child, you should take your friend somewhere quiet for them to calm down and... Do what ever it is they need to do to stop being a bat." Toriel said to Chara, giving them a gentle push out the door before turning to Asriel.

"Well, come on then, you pain in the neck." Chara sighed, heading back to their room with Frisk on their shoulders, but not before their father stopped them at the door.

"Good afternoon, Chara! How as your day been? Uh, wait.. When did we get a bat? How did we get a bat?" Father questioned, leaning down and attempting to pet Frisk, who was more than happy to step out of the way and move to Chara's other shoulder.

"Well, they're not just a bat and they're also a little shy. I'm taking them to our room, you should talk to mom and Asriel about this." Chara sighed, not wanting to deal with any of this conversation at the moment.

"Ah, if you insist." Father nodded, turning down the hall, "Tori! When did we get a bat that's not just a bat?"

Chara rolled their eyes, heading into their room and shutting the door before laying down on their bed, setting Frisk down on the pillow.

"So.. I guess its just us, again. You really need to learn how to control turning into a bat, this is ridiculous." Chara spoke with a hollow voice, not really having the energy to socially converse, even if Frisk couldn't reply at the current moment. Of course, they could just obnoxiously move from the pillow and back on to their shoulder again, which is what they were currently doing, but... Chara didn't care to fight it right now.

"Alright, fine. You can perch on my shoulder or collar or what not, just don't bite me, thanks." Chara said grumpily, and picked up on of their books and began to read while the little bat Frisk found a way to hang from their collar again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, you can contact me @atq-charisk-sinner for any questions about the fic or just to talk to me in general!


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara relaxes Frisk into turning back, and they spend some time bonding before dinner time! Well, everyone elses dinner time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Time for Chara to get to know Frisk, making up for what Frisk knows about Chara from forming that bond. Since Frisk bit them and ya know, didn't kill them, this sort of bond was formed between the two, so Frisk sort of knows what Chara is feeling and thinking.

Chara sat on their bed, gently stroking the fury little bat, Frisk. Asriel was probably in the kitchen, helping Mom and Dad cook dinner while Sans and Papyrus probably left to return to snowdin. Chara had a lot of questions now, and a lot of things that needed to be solved. Where did Frisk come from, how did they get here? And most of all, why? Why would someone like Frisk, someone who has to live off the blood of HUMANS, be in a place with practically no humans?

Yet, these weren't the only things that Chara wanted to know. See, Chara has always been rather detached from the world, never feeling true belonging no matter where they went. Sure, they had emotions and they could feel things just like any one else could, they just.. Didn't. Chara loved Toriel and Asgore, their adoptive parents since they fell into the underground as a child, and loved their brother as well. It wasn't that they were incapable of loving and feeling, but they were bored and above all, empty.

Empty may have been the only word to ever describe what Chara felt. Their heart was empty, and as capable of emotion and love as it was, it had nothing inside to make it so. It wasn't as if Chara didn't want to feel full, didn't want to really feel their emotions, rather than them being mere words and ideas. 

What Chara really wanted to know, truly wanted to know, was what had changed when they woke up to find Frisk. Waking up then was like waking up from a dark dream, waking up to the light. They began to feel things rather than think them, and the first thing they truly and honestly felt was embarrassment. Chara wasn't even mad about it, though, it made them feel alive, real and part of this world.

Was that why Chara let Frisk use them like a juice box? How could they have been so sure that Frisk wouldn't kill them? As Chara thought about it, the answer became more and more obvious. Chara could just look into Frisk's eyes and see,truly see, that there could never be foul attempt in that soul. So maybe that was why they were down here... Chara had to know for sure, though. Chara wanted to know everything they could about this mysterious vampire; everything.

Slowly, a puff of smoke began to ooze out from Chara's shoulder and form the vague shape of a humanoid, and slowly the dark smoke grew color; shades of blue and dark brown. It began to take a more defined shape, new colors pooling in; a pale olive skin tone, pink-ish lips. Soon the smoke was no more, and laying on top of Chara was Frisk, fully in their human form, nuzzling their nose into the crook of Chara's neck.

"What's stressing you out?" Frisk mumbled, tightening themselves around Chara. They weren't sure why they were acting like this, they had never acted so close to anyone else before. Yet, it almost made sense if you stopped trying to make it human. Frisk had marked Chara as 'prey' through their first bite, and now they would continue to 'desire' Chara. This was probably the same thing that was allowing Frisk to be able to grasp on to what Chara was feeling. In another light, these things would be brilliant for hunting down a victim. Knowing their fears, their plans, knowing exactly what to do to get them to play into your trap for your next meal.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Chara replied stiffly, tightening their body in response to Frisk's actions. There it was again, there was that feeling.. That strange, odd and almost desirable feeling. Or maybe it really was desirable, but Chara honestly didn't know.

"You feel stressed, like you're going to burst if you don't do.. Something." Frisk explained, still trying to get the hang of what they were doing. They knew that something was bothering Chara, but they couldn't feel what it was.

"I'm just... I have a lot of questions, a lot of things I want to know." Chara answered, trying to avoid Frisks' gaze when they pushed themselves out of their neck to get face to face with them.

"Ask away. I have a feeling I have the answers you want." Frisk smiled gently, rolling off of Chara and sitting up in their bed, hoping to make Chara more comfortable. Something seemed wrong.

"Why are you here? Don't you belong somewhere, have somewhere to be..?" Chara asked with a heavy sigh, reluctant and practically unwilling to ask the other questions that they head on their mind.

"I don't.." Frisk answered solemly, "I have nowhere to be, nowhere to go back to."

"So why come here, of all places? You could never..." Chara started, but stopped mid sentence when they saw the look on Frisk's face, crestenfallen and worn, a lightness in their face and a slight tremble, and the answer became rather clear, "Oh. You couldn't survive down here. That's why you came."

"In a way, yes." Frisk nodded, it was now their turn to look away in reluctance, "In truth, I had hoped the fall would do it... But I was wrong. I thought that I was going to starve down here, and I was wrong again. I don't want to live a life that requires me to hurt other people, I already feel terrible about what I did to you."

"Don't, I told you that you could, and if my little donation gets to keep you around.. I'm going to keep being okay with it. As long as you don't need to eat as often as people do, or that might be.. But, I doubt that. I did a little reading on.. You know, never mind." Chara smiled, yes, you read that right, Chara smiled in a way that wasn't sarcastic or angry or creepy, but in a way that was gentle, and they reached their hand out to Frisk's cheek, "You can live, you just have to stay determined. I... I want you around.."

"If I can get you to say that, than maybe I can. Thanks, Chara." Frisk smiled back, turning to face Chara, eye to eye, "But there's more you wanted to know. There's something else, and it isn't really about me.. I think I can explain it."

"First, explain how you know that." Chara replied, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Well... There are these things that my body and mind has kind of developed, things for hunting down a victim. Knowing their fears, their plans, knowing exactly what to do to get them to play into your trap for your next meal once I 'mark' them as prey. I guess I may have involuntarily done that when I first bit you and uhm.. Yeah. It kind of connected me to you in a way." Frisk explained, pulling from things that had thought about while they were resting on Chara's shoulder, but then realized just the way that sounded, so they added, "But! I don't plan on killing you for a meal or anything, I promise. I think its.. Just a way for me to get to know you. To help you."

"Oh, well... Does this marking work both ways? Like, if you marked me as prey, would it make me.. I don't know, drawn to you or something?" Chara asked, a blush creeping up their neck as they delved deeper into their question.

"Why do you ask? Are you feeling.. Drawn.. to me?" Frisk smirked, putting a sly emphasis on the syllable in their second question.

"No!" Chara instantly replied, turning away as the blush claimed their cheeks, "I mean.. Maybe, maybe a bit.."

"Hehe, that's adorable." Frisk giggled, poking Chara's hot red cheek.

"No it isn't! I'm not adorable, I thought mirrors weren't supposed to work for vampires but I guess I was wrong!" Chara stuttered out, deeply surprised that they actually managed to get all of that out without suffering death by shame.

"So you're a mirror then? Maybe that's why I can see myself in you." Frisk replied with a giggle and a sly smirk, putting emphasis on the last part of their sentence, making it more of an innuendo than a philosophical statement.

"Wow. Uhm.. Oh." Chara stammered, their blush becoming a furious red, their breath wavering and their body beginning to shake. This was starting to get a little nerve wracking for Chara, and they didn't want to do something awkward or weird. Not to mention that this was in fact a vampire, and this flirting was probably coming from that rather than any actual interest in them.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit much." Frisk said gently, pulling Chara into a light hug.

"Don't worry about it." Chara replied stiffly, but let themselves melt into Frisk's hug.


	6. Bonding: Part Two, The Thrilling Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, basically a continuation of that last chapter because I wanted to get something out for you amidst my hella busy week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but I'll try to come back at you with something longer soon!

"So, you're a human." Frisk stated confidently, "So what are you doing down here? I mean, you come from above ground but you're living underground as if you had been here your whole life. Have you?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess so. Most of the life I can remember, anyway. I ran off from home when I was a little kid to try, and ended up falling down here. Asriel found me, and he took me to Mom and Dad and, well, I've been here ever since. I don't even want to go back." Chara answered, forgetting why they had left home in the first place, although they supposed it didn't matter. The life they had now was alright. It wasn't bad at all.

"Why did you run away?" Frisk asked curiously, but quickly followed up with, "But I mean, you don't have to tell me. I'm just curious, is all."

"I'd tell you, but I honestly don't remember. I kind of forgot most of my old life on the surface after the little incident that happened down here." Chara shrugged, shivering at the memory of their cold, sick nights spent trying to break a fever. Remembering their embrace for death, only to wake up on a bed of flowers; safe, and alive. They didn't remember much else.

"Really, what happened?" Frisk inquired, leaning closer to Chara curiously.

"I.. I got sick." Chara turned away shyly, hardly wanting to admit what really happened, "Things were pretty bad, and I thought that I was done for. My world faded to black and.. Mom said that my heart had stopped beating, and they laid me on a bed of flowers. They all thought I had died, but then.. I opened my eyes. I'm not really sure why or how.. Or what happened. But it did."

"Well aren't you a lucky duck," Frisk giggled, poking Chara's cheek, "But I'm sorry you had to forget your old life."

"Nah, don't be. If it was a life worth remembering, than I wouldn't have run off from it." Chara blushed at Frisk's gentle touch, "And.. Asriel said I had changed for the better after that accident, so I'm not really complaining."

"Well, I'm not surprised you changed after that." Frisk nodded with a smile.

"But what about you? I mean, you weren't born a vampire or you wouldn't have been on the surface. What happened to you?" Chara asked, curious about the past of the adorable person that sat on their bed before them.

"Oh, me?" Frisk looked down, trying to think of a way to avoid this question.

"Chara, my child! It's time for dinner! Please bring your friend, if they are no longer a furry bat!" Toriel called from outside the room.

"Well, I guess that's a question for another time." Frisk let out a sigh of relief, looking back up at Chara, who seemed to be kind of disappointed. They would just have to wait for that story, Frisk just wasn't ready to tell it.


	7. Dinner is awkward when you can't eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm not dead. At least, not entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always liked the idea of Asriel being an optimist before being a soulless flower, ya know?

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what sort of monster are you? I can't really tell.." Father asked, eying Frisk curiously. The idea of Frisk being human was now completely ridiculous, after everyone had witnessed them turning into a bat in their very kitchen. Since Frisk had done nothing to harm Chara in anyway, inviting them to dinner was the only natural response to any of what was happening. Naturally.

"I think they're a vampire! Look at those pointy, shiny teeth!" Asriel exclaimed from the other side of the table. He had always been rather enthusiastic, and could be described as pure; the perfect foil for Chara, who considered themselves to be rather pessimistic with a darker outlook on life. As far as they were concerned, it didn't really matter too much to them. At least, their own life didn't, along with most of humanities. Monsters may have been called monsters, but humans were the real monsters. Chara included themselves in that group.

Frisk couldn't help but smile at Asriel's enthusiasm, revealing the tips of their fangs, "See! Mom, look!" Asriel exclaimed, pointing towards Frisk's mouth, who was now blushing and leaning sideways in their chair towards Chara. Chara decided that poking at their snail pie was much more interesting than this conversation.

"Come now, my child, it's rude to point." Mother chided, but only for a moment, "But yes, I do see Frisk's teeth, they are very pointy indeed."

"A vampire? I can't say I've ever met a vampire, but judging by you they seem very nice!" Father laughed heartily; he was honestly just as innocent as Asriel, even if he seemed much older and scarier at times. A pure soul; it seems to run in this family. Chara wished they were truly a member, and could share this feature.

"Oh, thank you.. I'm glad you think so.." Frisk chuckled a little, a blush creeping up their neck. Already they felt more at home here than they ever did at their 'real' home. Even if this was rather awkward for them, it felt real. 

"So how do your fangs work? I've always wondered if you use the fangs to suck blood or just to get it out, you know?" Asriel asked excitedly between bites of his pie, talking with his mouth full as his mother would say, who was now looking at him with a sigh.

"Oh, eh.. I don't really know, actually. I've never thought about it and I don't even like the idea of having to drink blood. There are so many things I'd rather survive off of.. Like peanut butter or sliced bread." Frisk answered awkwardly, rubbing their neck a little, noticing that Chara had not put a word forth in this conversation.

"Yeah, I bet! It sounds really gross.. But you have super strength, right? You can do so much to help people!" Leave it to Asriel to find some sort of positivity in the idea of being a vampire, Chara thought to themselves.

"That's.. That is true, I've never really thought of it like that." Frisk replied with a gentle smile.

"So, can you eat other things?" Mother asked, looking hopefully at Frisk and their pie.

"I mean, I can try.." Frisk replied, not wanting to disappoint goat mom. So they took their fork and took a piece of pie into their mouth. Unfortunately to say, the pie and the fork turned to ash into their mouth and crumbled to the floor. "Sorry.."

"Oh dear, does that happen with everything?" Mother asked, worried.

"That really is a shame, Toriel's food is just fantastic." Father laughed once more, knowing that Toriel would be disappointed in Frisk's inability to dig in to the delicious pie.

"I bet it is, I'm sorry that I can't eat it. I really would like to, if I could." Frisk looked down sadly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll find some way to feed you. Somehow." Toriel started into space, deep into thought. How exactly do you feed a vampire? Can you make some sort of blood substitute? What exactly is it in blood that will feed a vampire, Frisk can't exactly eat people here. That would just be plain wrong.

"Hey! Chara's a human, maybe Frisk can just snack on Chara throughout the day! I'm sure Chara wouldn't mind at all!" Asriel chimed in, looking at Chara with a happy expression 

"Yeah.. Snack on me.." Chara remembered vividly the way Frisk bit into their neck, the gentle lapping of their tongue against them. Lets not even go into the strange feeling that washed over them as it happened, that would just be too much.

Chara's cheeks turned a hot pink. This would have been normal, if it weren't for the other odd changes in Chara's facial expression. The best place to start for that would be the fact that their eyes and mouth had gone from normal, human features, to a black oozing pit of despair with buttercups bubbling out of them. They were now shaking violently enough to fall from their chair.

Before Frisk even contemplated what was happening, they had dashed from their chair right to Chara to catch them before they had hit the ground, almost like they had flashed through the air like lightning. Asriel was staring in sheer disbelief at what Frisk had done, but both Toriel and Asgore were now completely and utterly horrified.

"What on earth? This has never happened before??" Toriel exclaimed, running over almost as fast as Frisk to examine their trembling child, whos forehead was quite literally steaming. Not in a hot, feverish sort of way, but a I-left-the-tea-kettle-on-too-long-and-now-its-screaming-and-steaming kind of way. "Asgore, please clear the sofa and put down some blankets!"

"Yeah, of course, Tori! I'm on it." Asgore nodded quickly, running out of the kitchen. Asriel, who was previously caught up in the way Frisk was able to move, was now staring towards Chara with sheer terror in his eyes.

"Frisk, could you please carry Chara to the sofa..?" Toriel asked, noticing that Frisk's grip on Chara was far too intense to even bother trying to get them to let go, and that was hardly taking into account the burning intensity in their eyes.

Without saying a word, Frisk carried Chara to the sofa and laid them down, gently as can be, and sat down.

Frisk had to wonder; was this their fault? Did feeding off of Chara earlier really have this sort of effect? Was that why most vampires just ate their prey all at once? Except, Chara wasn't prey to Frisk. No one was just 'prey' to Frisk. They wanted to be friends with everyone down here, not bring terror into their lives. This is exactly why Frisk had ran away in the first place; why Frisk came down here in hopes of starving to death.

Maybe after they knew if Chara was safe or not, they would leave. Find somewhere else to curl up and die; they couldn't live a life that caused suffering to someone else. That just wasn't in their nature, no matter how hard the vampirism tried to destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long..


	8. Days to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has that one day, that one moment that no matter how hard they try, will never be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screaming incoherently*
> 
> Translation: Flashback time, anyone?

"Is Chara going to be okay?" Frisk asked shakenly, looking down at Chara's trembling body. The buttercups had all but gone away, and the dark oozing tar was now little more than a horrific memory. But to Frisk, that memory was more than just horrific.. All of this pain and panic in the family was their fault. This was everything that they had wanted to avoid but they just brought it down upon more innocent lives.

"Yes, I believe so my dear.. Chara has always been the type of child to be frequented by illness, but I have no idea what this could be.." Toriel half answered and half murmured, deep in thought. It was clear to Frisk that this break out had never happened before they were there, only strengthening their resolve that it was in fact their fault.

"Alright, good.. Good." Frisk muttered, hardly expecting a reply to something that was hardly meant to be heard, "I need to go take a walk for a second, I'll be back."

"Of course, just.. Stay safe." Toriel replied solemly, still sitting next to the sofa where Chara was laying. Frisk simply nodded in reply before taking their love of the situation, stepping outside into the relatively chilly air. They didn't exactly know where they were planning to go, but sometimes its better to go forth without a plan.

But to say they didn't have a plan would be a lie; a lie no one deserves to hear. No, this is something they had thought of before; something they've done before and something that forced them into the situation they were in now. 

They let the memory fill their mind; they let it consume them entirely..

~~~Not so long ago~~~

Everyone knows the legend, right? Any traveler that climbs Mt.Ebott disappear. Who didn't know? Yet.. Frisk had always wondered why. What up there caused people to just vanish without a trace? Maybe tonight was the night to find out. Maybe it was time to finally disappear.. Vanish without a trace, the way they had always wanted to. Frisk held the thoughts close as they tightened the bandage on their arm, pulling down their sweater and dropping the small blade, but there was no blood. They were ready. All the nights alone, days spent looking on at the rest of the world in silence. It'd finally be over. Frisk wiped away the tears that began to form, and slipped off into the shadows and the cold of night.

The ground was damp and soft pressed against their shoes, and the slight howl of wind that slid down the mountain brought the chill from up high. Frisk pulled their sweater in closer as they kept walking towards the forest that surrounded the mountain. All throughout their childhood they would play here alone, making tiny forts against the trees, climbing up the branches to look out for anyone who might come. But nobody came. No one ever wanted to share in their adventures, not a soul was interested in them, because they just seemed like they had nothing to offer. At one point Frisk thought they had their own special world to offer, but now.. Now they weren't so sure. They were never enough for anyone, not even themselves. Never themselves. They kept walking, clutching their wounded arm with their other hand, wincing in the pain. The thought would go away soon and their head would be clear. Their head had to be clear, because in the distance they saw the looming entrance of a cave embedded in the side of the mountain-face. Maybe this is where they all vanished to, maybe they didn't even climb to the top of the mountain. So picking up a small broken branch, Frisk began to hike up the edge of the mountain along a make-shift trail.

Hearing the crinkling of leaves and feeling the soft glow of the moonlight against their skin, they were filled with the determination to make it to the cave, forgetting why they were really there. What the true purpose of climbing really was. They hiked up until they reached a small cliff face that appeared to lead to the ledge the cave called home. Tossing the stick up, Frisk pressed their hand against the stone of the cliff face and began to climb. It was nothing different than a tree, they told themselves, just a little more stoned. Slowly but surely, with the icy wind blowing through their hair, they made their way closer and closer to the ledge. Eventually they found themselves holding on to the ledge and pulling themselves up and on to it. With a deep breath and a sigh, they stood and looked around. The view, although it wasn't truly that high up, was still something to marvel at. The pines and oaks of the forest stood tall, by they stood taller, looking over to gaze at the field and their home town. The way the moonlight sparkled, the way the shadows danced along through the forest.. It was beautiful, but the journey didn't end here. Frisk turned to face the cave, and they slowly stepped into the darkness.

The only lighting came from the moon outside, and a few strange plants that dangled from the ceiling. Frisk could tell that the cave itself was enormous, but could hardly see any of it. The ground was laced with vines and stone rubble, and as Frisk ventured deeper, they made sure not to trip. Slowly, coming into vision was an enormous, gapping abyss of a hole in the earth, a hole that they couldn't see the end to. Well.. this would be it. They turned around and stepped back, looking out of the caves entrance to gaze at the moonlight, to see the place they had once called home. All that was over, though. They took in a deep breath.

Their own life never mattered to them, and now that it had to be lived by leeching off the lives of others, destroying what they had.. 

_It was time.._

So what if they didn't like these people; none of them deserved the fate that would be brought upon them.

_Time to finally disappear.._

They were just doing what was right.

Frisk took in a breath, shut their eyes and clenched their fist in anticipation. They leaned back. it was time. They felt gravity tugging at them, their hair sliding back.  
Time to get something right..  
They gave a slight push against the ledge with their boot.  
They let darkness overtake them, and they fell.

~~~Now~~~

Frisk shuddered and winced at the vivid memory of falling, the memory of darkness consuming them. Perhaps falling wasn't the best way to go about this, but then, what was? Could somebody like them even die, was there some unnatural law that prevented them from carrying out this act on their own?

Then Frisk had an idea, remembering the broken branches they had seen when they had first arrived.

This time.. This time, they would get it right. There will be no mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an angel, I swear


	9. Days to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But sometimes, those days need to be forgotten. Some times, the old must make way for the new. It's never too late to back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I've wanted to do with this vampire AU is put Chara and Frisk in a position that could be considered a little opposite of what could be expected from Chara and Frisk.

Chara looked frantically about, surrounded by some sort of twisted, horrific existence. All around them, thick black tar oozed whilst the flower that had brought them over the edge peaked through, appearing to wear a diseased smirk. What sort of sentence to damnation was this? Chara had made some mistakes, but what in the name of the Goat Mom was happening?

More sad to say, the flowers were soon no longer the only thing bubbling out from the hot, sticky liquid. They saw... Things in there. Things that they had never wanted to see; they saw themselves, pulling about the strings of a marionette with a grin so wicked and eyes so deeply red that it made Chara quiver in a fear that dug down to their core. They couldn't stand to see this anymore, so they turned to run to be faced with something even more horrific.

Their name, scrawled in a signature of blood across a family portrait. Blood crossed out every face but one, and inscribed below it was the phrase "in due time." Fighting all urges to hide, Chara peered closer into the image to see the family in the portrait. It was their own family, everyone; even the ones they didn't like, but when their faces were blotted away in blood that didn't matter.

An eerie silence began to dawn on Chara as the black tar drained down the sides of their view of the world to be replaced by flowing, rivers of crimson. The "box" that Chara was in began to shrink, the walls of crimson closing in on them; they would be drowning in it soon. They had nowhere else to look but up, and they saw something they had never once thought of and could never have imagined would damage them in such a way.

They saw Frisk, laying motionless in the wooded forest, blanketed in snow. The snow was slowly but surely filling up with color, but not the color blood. It was black as the darkest night, and filled with something that could only be described as sheer terror. They wanted to reach out, they tried to; they couldn't. They saw, laying next to Frisk's body, a small yet thick branch that had been carved into a point, a point of which was now stained.

The crimson liquid was swelling over them now, they couldn't stay afloat, but they wanted to. They had to. What was going on? They had to know, they desperately clawed their way through the crimson that was surrounding them; sprawling about, furiously trying to reach Frisk. Chara called out their name, almost screamed it, but there was no answer. There was nothing to be said, when all was done and dead, for now they were falling. They were falling deep into the abyss that had claimed their soul once before. Falling, falling, falling but never free.

Until Chara awoke in a fit of tears and shrieks.

Once again they looked around in a spastic spur, to find themselves in their own home, with their mother at the side of the couch ready to help with anything she could. She must have been there the entire time, and by the looks of it, quite a while. There wasn't another noise in the house now, other than their mother offering a list of questions that Chara could hardly comprehend at the moment. All they could think about was the stained stake and the black seeping snow of the forest where Frisk was laying. Part of them said that it was little more than a dream, but Chara knew.. Chara knew, down in their blood, down to their soul that it was more than that.

So they rolled sluggishly off the couch, ignoring their mothers protests as they wobbled to their feat and headed to the door. It was until they reached the door that their mothers words finally began to process.

"Chara, my child! What are you doing? Please, what's happening?" She asked frantically, running up to them as they stumbled out of the door and on to the ground.

"Gotta.." Chara mumbled, forcing themselves back up their feat, "Gotta find Frisk."

"What do you mean? Frisk has just gone for a walk, it's fine! You're just feverish, please my child. Come back and rest." Mother protested, attempting to take Chara by the arm, but somehow, in their sluggishness, they managed to pull themselves away and stumble forward.

"No, no.. Mom, I'll be fine." Chara groaned, their head throbbing with a sort of pain they had not felt in years, "I have to help Frisk."

And that is when it hit Toriel, these conditions, this behavior.. She had seen it all once before, and she knew that trying to stop Chara would be fruitless, the consequences of doing so would be dire. 

Chara didn't know where they were going, they didn't know what they were doing, but they knew that they had to do what ever it was that they were doing, and they stumbled along the darken path into the night, deciding to hitch a ride from the boat person, who had some rather curious things to say. The most memorable of these things, and perhaps the only think worth remembering was this: "I hear its nice outside the ruins at times like this."

It wasn't until they found themselves stumbling into the forest that they had fully awoken, and their purpose of being there fading quickly from their memory. What ever it was, Chara knew they had to find it soon, or it would fade from mind. But that's when they heard it, a gentle scraping noise, repetitive and simple; but it was there. There was more, though. A whimpering noise, someone was here.

Chara stumbled forth into the darkness, eyes darting to find who ever it was they needed to find. Frisk. Yeah, that was it.. Frisk.

"Frisk?!" Chara began to call out, looking around but unable to see where they were. Trying to follow the sound just led them in circles, and it wasn't until a small drop of a thick, black liquid hit their hand that they knew; Frisk was above them, and as they slowly lifted their head up their theory was proven by the image of Frisk hanging upside down on a thick tree branch, sharpening a stick with what appeared to be one of their own broken fangs. The black liquid dripping onto Chara came from Frisk's mouth; right from where the missing fang would have been.

"Frisk..? What are you doing..?" Chara asked with a shaking voice, straining their neck to look up at Frisk, who said nothing in reply. They continued to sharpen the stick into a stake, paying Chara no mind.

"Frisk, please! I know what you're gonna do, and it isn't right!" Chara grew more determined in the way that they spoke, so much so that it startled Frisk from their position on the branch and smack into the ground, leaving the stake a good foot or two away from Frisk, and it was all Chara needed to take it and throw it as far away as possible; the idea that Frisk could probably catch it before it hit the ground didn't occur to them at the time.

Making no effort to go fetch the stake, Frisk dropped their fang into the snow and stood up slowly, "Come on, Chara. I've been here for two days and I managed to almost kill you. This is right, and this is what I have to do."

"No, Frisk, that wasn't you! I've been like this for a long time, and its my fault from making a huge mistake, a mistake that you're about to make!" Chara reached for Frisk in desperation, by they pulled away like a shot of lightning.

"This isn't a mistake, Chara!" Frisk snapped, angrily, their eyes shifting and glowing the same crimson color that had filled the chamber from Chara's nightmare.. And the rest of the world around the two faded to black.

"This is what has to be done, don't you see? I can't live a life that requires me to hurt others! I can't do this! Chara, I HAVE to! You don't even know me well enough for this kind of thing!" Frisk growled in an almost anamalistic way, as if they were ready to snap.. Or bite.

"I know that you mean well, over everything else! I know that you would never hurt anyone, but you matter just as much as the rest of us and I don't even have to know you to be confident in that!" Chara declared; so yeah, they didn't like everyone and a lot of things got on their nerves but.. Toriel taught them that life, no matter whos life, mattered. Especially those who believe their own does not.

"I mean, come on, Frisk! We can talk this through, maybe you don't even need to drink real blood! I heard that mom was going to try and make a replacement for you!"

"A replacement? You've seen how well that works!" Frisk snapped, turning away angrily, their whole body shaking with something deeper than just rage. Fear. Not just any fear, but the fear of a creature backed up into a corner facing life or death, unknowing which is the best option.

"Frisk! Isn't it worth trying..?" Chara wiped at their eyes, unaware of what was forming within them, "I may not know you very well but I want to. I want to get to know you better than anyone else because in the day that you've been here, you made me feel something real. Maybe this is too cliché to say, but.. I feel like this is something bigger. I think this is meant to happen, you can't do this."

Frisk slowly turned to face Chara, bringing up the sleeve of their sweater to wipe away the black liquid dripping from their mouth; their eyes were shut as they began to heave, almost laughing; yet not a sound was heard.

The forest was still with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! AND! You should read this post here: http://atq-charisk-sinner.tumblr.com/post/142101498504/for-my-hungry-readers  
> it could be useful  
> or not


	10. And all the Days to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet between the days you will always remember, and the days you wish nothing more than to forget; ahead of you will remain all the day's to come, new possibilities, new memories and most of all; love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me, Demun. Fight me.

The ground in front of Frisk was now stained black, their body quivering in the cold as they slowly collapsed to the ground, a noise that seemed like a laugh escaping their lips, "Do you really think that? I'm not human, i'm not a monster.. I'm something terrible. Please, just leave me here to die.. This is how it has to be."

"No." Chara replied firmly, reluctantly sitting in the snow next to Frisk, pulling their body onto their lap. Suprisingly, Frisk was much lighter than to be expected, and Chara wrapped their arms around their waist.

"What are you doing..?" Frisk coughed, blood splurting onto their sweater in a disgusting manner. Frisk wondered what was going to happen to their missing fang. Would it grow back, or would it be gone forever, like regular, human teeth? They supposed it didn't matter anymore; they were finally going to die.

"You aren't allowed to die, sorry. It's a new rule made by me, the second heir to the throne. Since you now live down here, you have to obey that rule. Sorry, that's just how this works." Chara replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible when everything in their mind was running and screaming like the plot of the last three Jaw's movies.

Frisk stifled out laughter, but only barely, "What do you mean I'm not allowed to die? You can't enforce a rule like that.. I could break out and do it if I wanted.."

"Yes, you could. But you know what?" Chara replied a little smugly.

"Do tell.." Frisk coughed in reply, wiping the black liquid from their face that they could only assume to be blood. Or, their version of blood at least.

"Because I told you not to!" Chara nodded with confidence. "That's all! I told you that you couldn't, so you won't. It's quite simple really, when you think about it. I said so, and now you won't because.. I said so!"

"There... There isn't any sound logic to that, I could! Just because you said I couldn't doesn't mean I can't!" Frisk protested in confusion.

"Ah, but.. Consider this; Yes. Yes it does, and I know that because you really won't do it. After all, I told you that it was against the rules now." Chara said, as if this sort of conclusion or reply made any sense.

"That still doesn't make sense! I can if I wanted! I could get up and go find that stick.." Frisk complained, but in all honesty, they didn't really have a desire to get up and do anything at all. Now that Chara's arms were wrapped around them, the idea of dying felt more and more repulsive and less and less like an actual solution to any thing. Something Frisk had always thought before the.. Incident.

"No you couldn't. The rule now states that you can't do that, since the intentions are against the original rule. So you're stuck here, really, until your intentions are to come back with me to our home." Chara giggled, more confident on the inside that this was somehow working.

"Well what if I don't want to? What if I just want to stay here and do nothing! Then you'll be forced to stay in the cold until you get tired and I can do what ever I want!" Frisk shot back. Even though they didn't want to do this, they were still going to argue with Chara about this for.. Some reason.

"Then.. I'll stay here in the cold with you. I might get tired, but you know what else?" Chara asked, poking Frisk's tummy.

"Oh, do tell." Frisk rolled their eyes sarcastically,

"I won't fall asleep until you've decided to keep on living." Chara stated matter-of-factly.

"That could be bad for your health.." Frisk sighed, staring off into the distance. Part of them didn't want to die, part of them wanted to keep on living for the sake of Chara, who seemed to be quite determined in this matter. But the other part knew that their life could only be lived by leeching off of others... Yet, if Chara was right.. Maybe it didn't have to be that way.

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to keep on living if you want that to change. That's just the rule." Chara answered softly, feeling kind of bad for the way it was worded, but believing that it was entirely justified in such a time.

"Fine, fine.." Frisk grumbled, turning in Chara's lap to snuggle up. They weren't exactly physically tired, in a way that makes you require sleep, but tired in a way that made you want to sleep; even if you didn't have to. Tired in an emotional way, a way that strained just sitting and doing nothing.

"See, didn't I tell you?" Chara giggled, giving Frisk room to turn and snuggle into their lap and arms. So.. Chara would much rather be at home or literally anywhere else other than a cold, snowy forest.. But if Frisk wanted to stay, than they would both stay there and they would stay there together.

"Yeah.. You told me, alright." Frisk yawned, softly rubbing their cheek against Chara's side, as if they were a kitten marking their territory.

"I sure did!" Chara smiled, tightening their arms around Frisk. They knew that mother would be here soon, and that she would take them both back home as soon as possible. Frisk was a vampire; they would be safe like this, but Chara.. Chara was in no way in any shape to be staying out in the snow for an entire night. They could get very sick, and it could potentially be very bad.. But their mother knew that, and if Chara did not return soon, she would no doubt go searching for them.

And they were right. Not half an hour after Frisk had fallen asleep in Chara's arms, Mother arrived, looking for them in the forest. She must have found out where to go from the river person, just as Chara had. Toriel slowly approached the two, looking at Chara in confusion but not wanting to say a word.

Chara sighed and nodded, making a gesture with their head towards the fang that had been ripped out and the blood that had tainted the snow. Toriel nodded, making an uplifting gesture with her.. Paws? Hands? It doesn't matter, Chara got the idea. As gently as possible, they positioned Frisk in a way that they could pick them up, and they carried them home with Toriel. No one said a word on the trip; for nothing was needed to be said for that night.

When they arrived together at their home, mother returned to her room, giving Chara a gentle nudge towards the sofa that had been covered in blankets and laid out for themselves not a few hours ago. Chara placed Frisk gently down on the sofa and blankets, and they sat down in front of the couch, leaning their head back against the cushion. Unknown to Chara, Frisk smiled to themselves, and let their hand drop down into Chara's hair, who they could hear sighing and unwilling to move.

Despite what Chara saw in the mirror, despite what they saw in their dreams.. Chara felt like what one could call a good person. They had done something right, today.. Something that wasn't spiteful, sarcastic or angry.. But something good.

And they owed it all to Frisk.


	11. Dark Nights and Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just think about it

"I know you're not sleeping, Frisk." Chara sighed, they were still holding Frisk's hand, and they had been for the past hour. They were unsure of what time it was, but they were getting rather sleepy. But Frisk was still awake, and no matter what; Chara was determined to stay up with them to make sure they were safe. Chara considered themselves to be a lot of things, including selfish, but for Frisk they would put it aside.

"What..? Yes I am. What are you talking about?" Frisk mumbled into the blankets and pillows that were laid out on the couch for them. They had hoped Chara would have gone to sleep soon; the idea of leaving was still heavy on their chest. But Chara seemed to refuse in a blatant manner to go to sleep, no matter how tired they were. What did Frisk do to deserve something like this from anyone?

"Uh huh, I believe that." Chara laughed to themselves, "Look.. If neither of us are going to sleep, you wanna talk about anything? Just to pass the time, you know."

"Well, there is something I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind." Frisk replied softly. They had to know why Chara was doing this, why Chara had let them feed off of them and why Chara was forcing themselves to stay up all night just for their sake.

"Of course I don't mind, after all, I'm the one who asked you if you wanted to talk!" Chara smiled, an occurrence that had been quite rare before Frisk had arrived in the underground. Now that Frisk was there, Chara almost forgot what it was like to frown. Almost.

"Oh, yeah.. That's true." Frisk giggled a little to themselves, "Anyway.. I just wanted to know, why are you doing this for me? You were prepared to stay out all night in the freezing snow, you were sick and hurt but you came after me anyway... Then, you let someone like me feed off of you. You could have died but you did it anyway!"

"I'm doing it because.. Well, I'm doing it because.." Chara stammered, not sure where to begin telling Frisk the things they had done to them in the short amount of time that they were together. How Frisk had made them smile, how Frisk was able to get them to do something that wasn't just for themselves.. How Frisk had made them fell, and so they didn't.. "Look, it's weird but the last thing felt good okay!" Chara squeaked.

"You enjoyed being bitten and.. Fed off of?" Frisk asked curiously, turning around on the couch to face Chara, who was still leaning back up against the couch. Frisk grinned to themselves, reaching their hands under Chara's arms and pulled them up on to the couch and wrapped their arms around them, in a similar way that Chara had done in the forest not a few hours back.

"Don't kinkshame me in my own house!" Chara squeaked, their face turning hot and red; they felt something bubbling inside of their chest.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare do that.." Frisk murmured in Chara's ear, slowly bringing their lips to Chara's neck, basically able to smell the tension they were bringing to their body, and it smelled very good.

"Oh, oh gosh.. Uhm.. What are you doing?" Chara stammered, they were breathing heavily and their heart was soon to pound right out of their chest.

"I just thought that I'd give you a thank you; After all, words could hardly express my gratitude to you, so I thought I might do a little something for you." Frisk giggled, although that sound came more from their vampiric side than it did their human side. After all, it was meant to get Chara's heart rate pounding through the roof. Frisk kissed Chara's neck gently, being sure to ever so slightly slide their remaining fang against the exposed skin.

"Do a little.. Oh, gosh, uhm.. Alright." Chara laughed awkwardly, trying to control their breathing but could hardly help the quick and sharp exhales that would follow as Frisk's lips connected with their neck, and the tiny moan that would escape when their fang ran across their skin.

"I think you're in for a good time.." Frisk whispered into Chara's ear, before slowly piercing Chara's skin with their fang and slipping it into their neck. However, unlike proper method for vampire feeding, Frisk did not puncture the vein, and instead bit into the soft flesh at least an inch away from it. This was to make Chara feel good, and it wasn't for Frisk to eat or hurt them. And judging but Chara's sharp moan, they had done a good job.

"A good time? Oh gosh.." Chara breathed out, trying to contain themselves, but with Frisk's fang inside them and their arms wrapped around them, doing so was practically impossible.

"I think you deserve it." Frisk smirked, slowly pulling the fang out as Chara practically panted, and they connected their lips to the small puncture right after saying: "After all, you've done so much for me."

Chara could hardly stammer out a syllable, much less a word or even a sentence and all the could really do was fight to keep the squeaks, pants and moans inside of their mouth; they were honestly really embarrassed at how much they were enjoying themselves.

That was when Frisk did something rather unexpected; they rolled over and flipped the two so that they were on top of Chara and basically straddling them right before they leaned in close and pressed their forehead against Chara's, "Thank you, Chara.."

"I-I just did what I.. What I needed to.." Chara stumbled over their words, totally losing it with Frisk on top of them and staring into their eyes. Luckily, Chara didn't have to think about it much more. Frisk leaned in closer and pressed their lips against Chara's, gently kissing them as they took their hand and covered the small puncture wound on Chara's neck.

It was safe to say that Chara's mind had officially shut down, and their face was showing it. It was honestly a good thing that Frisk couldn't see them as red as a tomato, but Frisk could sure as hell feel their heart rate going at a thousand miles an hour. Chara, acting out of complete awkwardness, wrapped their arms around Frisk so that they wouldn't just be dangling there like two limp noodles. But Frisk used this at a chance to pull themselves closer, their bodies now colliding completely and the kiss deepening in a way that almost made Chara faint.

Everything about this was just so new to Chara, but they knew that tonight was going to be their best night of their life.

It was all thanks to Frisk, and little did Chara know; Frisk was thinking the exact same thing about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I dunno if its big business or not but there's an askblog for this AU now..


	12. In the act!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara's night of sin continues.. Hehe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> I know, it's short, but I thought you would like it.

Everything about this was just so new to Chara, but they knew that tonight was going to be their best night of their life.

It was all thanks to Frisk, and little did Chara know; Frisk was thinking the exact same thing about them.

Their lips collided together in a way that neither had ever dreamed of, in ways that Chara had never thought they would even want. Chara had never been one for this kind of nonsense, for mushy things and.. Love. If they had gone back two years and told themselves that they would soon be swooning over a vampire they had just met, they wouldn't of believed it.

But now.. Now someone was quite literally on top of them, hand pressed against a love bite, the other hand cradling their head while they kissed on the couch in a passionate way that Chara had never thought they would experience, and it was all happening so fast. They felt their chest bubbling and their body shift to something lighter than air while their mind turned to mush. They were a marionette, and Frisk held the strings.

For a moment, Frisk pulled away letting their lips slowly part and giving Chara time to open their eyes, "Having a good time?" Frisk giggled, moving their hand from their head and pressing it firmly next to them, keeping their lips just a foot apart.

Chara honestly didn't have any words to respond with, so they only nodded frantically, trying to pull Frisk back in with no avail; Frisk was much stronger than them, even if they weren't in their fullest at the moment.

"Well isn't someone eager?" Frisk laughed a little, slowly leaning back in and going for Chara's neck again, this time on the other side. Instead of the gentle, slow bite they had given before.. Frisk slipped their fang in quickly, making Chara let out an almost painfully loud moan. Hopefully no one would hear that. Or, maybe it was just loud because of how good Frisk had become at hearing lately.. Either way, it didn't matter, and they slowly pulled out their fang before kissing the small puncture, knowing full well that Chara was enjoying themselves.

But, the more Chara enjoyed themselves, the faster their heart would beat and the more they would bleed, so Frisk was very sure to make sure that their lips were placed in a way so that only very little would escape, only when they parted. Sure, it wasn't exactly ideal for Frisk to be eating like that, but this wasn't exactly for their diet. Frisk just.. Wanted this, and they weren't sure why. They would have usually liked to wait much longer before doing anything like this with someone, but them and Chara just seemed to hit it off so well and.. And now Frisk was on top of them, eating them in their mothers house.

So maybe that was a bit weird, but it sure as hell didn't end here, and neither of them heard it coming until they heard a startled gasp coming from the hallway entrance. Both Chara and Frisk had assumed that it was Chara who let out the noise, but when a little cough followed along with the sound of a familiar giggle.. They knew something was up. They slowly turned, not wanting to see who was standing there, to face both Toriel and Asriel.

At the current moment, Frisk still had blood on their lips and Chara was hot, red and sweaty. Neither of them could imagine what this looked like, and the two groups sort of stood there and stared for a good solid minute or two; something that felt like an eternity.

"So you decided to see if Chara would work first, huh?" Asriel laughed innocently, "But what was that other stuff for..?"

"Other.. stuff?" Mother asked slowly, looking down at Asriel, who was nodding.

"Yeah, Frisk! You're not going to get any blood out of Chara's mouth, you silly!" Asriel chimed, giving a gentle yawn at the end of his sentence. Both Chara and Frisk were blushing intensely and were now averting literally everyone else's gaze. It was at that point Frisk realized they were still on top of Chara, which wasn't exactly helping..

"Were you two.. On the.. Oh.." Mother stammered, looking between both Frisk and Chara as Frisk awkwardly rolled off of Chara and onto the floor; Chara was currently trying to hide their face in the pillows and blankets.

"It was just for Frisk to eat, I swear!" Chara squeaked from underneath the blankets and pillows while Frisk attempted to bury themselves into the side of the couch. This was incredibly awkward for everyone involved. No one was happy with this.

"Don't you think it was a bit soon for that..?" Mother asked, not entirely believing this story considering the two had been kissing, Frisk was on top of Chara and someone was doing a good deal of gasping and moaning.

"I was really hungry.. I'm sorry.." Frisk murmured from the floor, still hiding their face just as Chara was doing. Asriel was still giggling.

Mother let out a soft sigh, "If it was just for that, than it's okay.. But please! Not on the sofa and.. If you were doing anything else, I'd be disappointed!"

"Yes mom!" Chara squeaked and Frisk let out a sigh of relief. They would have to do things like that somewhere else if they didn't want to get interrupted, but still.. Being in the house wouldn't ruin their ability to get to know each other as well as they could!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that answer your question, anon?


	13. Question Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught, Frisk and Chara decide to get to know each other a little better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sin for you

When Mother had left the room, Chara turned in the couch to face their little brother, Asriel, and said, “You know exactly what you did, don’t you? Don’t you play innocent with me, you just wanted to see me embarrassed by mom again!”

“What?” Asriel grasped at his chest and stumbled backwards, feigning shock that obviously didn’t exist, “Me? I would never do that to my big sibling! I just wanted to make sure you were totally safe and not being eaten alive or something.”

“Uh-huh. I buy that completely.” Chara rolled their eyes and crossed their arms while Asriel only giggled, bouncing back to his room to go back to bed. Chara sighed, and looked down at Frisk, who was still laying on the floor, hiding as best they could. They could have only imagined how embarrassing that must have been for them, all things considered. Being caught on top of someone by their mother.. 

“Are you doing okay down there?” Chara asked, reaching down with one of their arms and giving Frisk a gentle pat, “You wanna come back up here?”

“I’m fine!” Frisk squeaked, still hiding their face in the sleeves of their sweater, as if that would make the shame go away. It obviously wasn’t going to help, but going back up on the couch with Chara might make it worse, even if they were just snuggling or something.

“Come on, Frisk. I know the floor isn’t that comfortable.” Chara urged, knowing full well that just laying on the floor was probably going to be painful in the morning, “We can just sit up here and talk, if you want. I know you aren’t actually going to sleep.”

“Yeah, but you need to sleep. You ought to go back to your room and lay down.” Frisk pointed out, hardly wanting to be the one that kept Chara up all night and ruin their sleep cycle or something. Sleep was important for humans, and Frisk wanted their human to be healthy. Wait, did they just refer to Chara as their human?

“That’s a no can do there, buddy.” Chara shrugged, reaching down with both arms and attempting to pull Frisk up on to the couch, but they didn’t budge. “Come on, Frisk.. We went over this, so just get up here you determined little bat!”

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.” Frisk replied softly, pushing themselves up as Chara pulled and let themselves fall into Chara’s lap, who hugged them tightly around the waist. “So.. What did you want to talk about?”

“Well.. I thought we could play some sort of question game.” Chara answered slowly, hoping the idea wouldn’t seem weird or stupid to Frisk, “I’ll ask you a question and then you’ll ask me a question. I guess it’s just to get to know each other or something..”

“Alright, sure.” Frisk nodded, already thinking of a question to ask Chara, “You first, though. I mean, it was your idea after all.”

“Okie dokie!” Chara nodded out of reflex, even though Frisk couldn’t exactly see them nodding. “So.. What’s your favorite color? I know it’s a lame question but.. It just came to mind first. Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not going to judge you!” Frisk giggled a little bit, noticing that Chara didn’t seem to be very adept at conversation that wasn’t salty, sarcastic or annoyed, and the fact that they were so awkwardly trying was adorable, “My favorite color is blue, what’s yours?”

“Green! I just wear a lot of green.. It’s a nice color.” Chara answered quickly, and then realized that they hadn’t even given a remark on what Frisk had said, “But blue is good to! I like blue.”

“So, it’s my turn now?” Frisk asked, not exactly waiting for an answer when they continued, “So what’s your favorite food?”

“Chocolate. Always, 100%. Chocolate is probably the best thing I’ve had.” Chara declared confidently, “It’s just a shame there isn’t a whole lot of chocolate down here.”

“Chocolate? Chocolate isn’t exactly a food, Chara!” Frisk laughed gently at how confident Chara had been at deciding chocolate was a food. It technically was a food in a sense, but it was more of a candy in Frisk’s mind.

“It is a food, and it’s the best food!” Chara protested, “You can do so much with chocolate! Cake, cookies, you can cover strawberries in it and put it in pancakes.. It’s honestly the best food.”

“Uh-huh. It’s a food then.” Frisk said teasingly, “Alright then, Chara. It’s your turn now.”

“What’s it like turning into a bat?” Chara asked curiously, genuinely wondering what it would be like to become something so small, fluffy and.. Different in every way from what it was like to be human.

“It’s weird, honestly.” Frisk admitted, “You don’t exactly notice it at first but when you look down and see that you’re missing a whole lot of body parts, it can be a little startling. Then of course, you stop feeling your own limbs but your mind wants to tell you that they’re there? It’s just so strange and awkward.”

“Huh, yeah I can imagine it is. That sounds like it would be really weird.” Chara agreed, keeping mental note not to startle Frisk on purpose so they didn’t have to deal with turning into a bat. At least, not until Frisk had that sort of ability under control. “Your turn!”

“What happened earlier? When you got really flustered and passed out. What was that?” Frisk asked, not even thinking about what they said till Chara sighed and rested their head on Frisk’s shoulder. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. I was just curious.”

“No, no! It’s okay, I promise!” Chara said quickly. It wasn’t that they were uncomfortable talking about what happened, it was just that they had no idea what the hell was happening. “It’s just that I don’t actually know a whole lot about it. I can tell you what I know, if you want?”

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know.." Frisk responded. The biggest thing that they wanted to know is if it was their fault that it had happened. The two things seemed to line up so perfectly; Frisk's arrival and Chara's outburst sort of thing. Frisk didn't know what to call it, really.

"I don't mind at all." Chara nodded, wondering exactly how to being this story. They didn't remember a whole lot about what happened before, and no one really told them about it either. Asriel seemed to know much more than he let on, even if he acted entirely innocent. "It was some years back, when I was just a little kid, maybe ten years old. I'm not sure how it happened, but I guess I somehow ate buttercups on accident and I got sick. It wasn't exactly out of the ordinary, cause I always got sick, but.. This time it was a lot worse. I, apparently, ended up dying. At least that's what I was told. My heart stopped beating and my body was cold, and they laid me out on a bed of flowers. I remember.. I remember being surrounded in the darkness, terrified, feeling the weight of everything crushing my soul. Then I woke up screaming in the bed of flowers, feverish, sweating and delusional. It doesn't often happen, at least while anyone is awake.. So I keep it to myself, you know? No reason for anyone to worry."


	14. A small abscence of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara finishes telling their story, and asks Frisk a vital yet sensitive question!

“With the way everyone reacted, it didn’t seem like they had ever seen something like that before!” Frisk exclaimed, looking nervously at Chara. If this was something that had happened at least once before, why was Toriel so confused? Why did everyone act like it was something entirely foreign and terrifying?

“What do you mean? It happened a few years ago..?” Chara replied, a little confused. Everyone was there when it happened, even Asriel. Both Mom and Dad saw them wake up in their fit of madness and confusion, so what the heck was different this time, “What did it all look like?”

“Well..” Frisk started, vividly recalling the memory; the way Chara had begun to twitch and steam, the way their eyes and mouth had become something out of a nightmare. Frisk began to shudder before speaking.

“You started to tremor and this sort of steam was coming off of your forehead. Your eyes and mouth became black, widening and oozing and the scar on your cheek opened up and the same stuff came out of that..” Frisk had grown frightened just talking about the scene. Even though they had acted quickly, it terrified them. Seeing that happen to someone was hardly an event you could walk away from completely calm.

“Oh.. That doesn’t sound like what they told me before..” Chara whispered, more scared than anything now. If this wasn’t what happened before, than did Frisk really have something to do with it? It didn’t seem like it, the nightmare in their mind was just like every other one that had experienced.

“So this is different..” Frisk concluded. Maybe it really was their fault, maybe they caused whatever this was to get worse, “I’m sorry.. This is my fault..”

“Your fault? No, no! This is hardly your fault.. Maybe it had always been this way, it isn’t like anyone ever saw except for the first time.” Chara replied quickly, knowing that Frisk already felt guilty about the occurrences of the night.

“Oh, yeah.. I guess that’s true.” Frisk nodded to themselves, pulling Chara’s arms tighter around them. For whatever reason it might hold, it made them feel safe and comfortable. It made them feel like everything was going to be okay in the end.

“I have an idea, if it’ll make you feel better about this!” Chara said, remembering that they did in fact have a royal scientist. So she wasn’t exactly a doctor, but considering everything about what had happened, a scientist seemed like a better idea anyway.

“Oh?” Frisk perked up a little, but still grasping Chara’s arms tightly, “Would you mind telling me what that idea is, or do I have to play a guessing game?”

“Well, I guess I could tell you..” Chara blushed a little, not expecting that reply, “We have a royal scientist that we could go to and she could figure it out for us. If it really matters that much to you. I’ve been living like this for a while, it doesn’t really bother me that much.” So that part was a bit of a lie.

“Yes, it does matter!” Frisk was honestly shocked that the idea of it not mattering enough was even a possibility to Chara, and yet.. They did meet just the day before, so why were they so close all of a sudden? “It looked awful..”

“It’s alright, I’m okay now. We’ll go in the morning, okay? But for now, I have one more question for you, if you don’t mind telling.” Chara promised, and held a curiosity of their own about Frisk and their life.

“Oh, sure. Go ahead.” Frisk responded, instantly wondering what Chara could be wondering. As if it wasn’t something that was obvious.

“So.. How exactly did you become.. You know?” Chara asked nervously, hoping that Frisk wouldn’t be offended or upset by the question. Of course, the more Chara thought about it now, the more like a bad idea it seemed.

“Well, it was about a week ago..” Frisk started their story, vividly remembering the night and the next few nights after, “It was late at night and storming.. What a typical way for a tragic story. Anyway, it was my first attempt at running away, and I was hardly prepared for anything. I guess my first mistake was trying to hide out in my tree house and wait for it to pass over, cause that and the whole tree ended up blowing over into a ditch, so I was kind of stuck there. Now, it’s pouring down rain, as you can imagine, and a ditch isn’t exactly the kind of place you want to be stuck when it’s pouring down rain. I’m not sure how long it took, but eventually the water started to swell up around me and I was stuck between the ground and a tree. By the time the water rose high enough to float the tree, it would have been too late.

So I guess my second mistake was just staying there.. I guess I had just lost the will to do anything. I didn’t think it would matter all that much, so I stayed there and, well.. I died. Apparently. I don’t really remember that part. I just remember the world fading away and waking up alone in a cabin. It seemed lived in; neat and tidy, but with things still astray as if someone had left in a hurry. The only thing I really noticed was that my throat felt like a desert and I felt.. Light, like my body was hollow. A few days later, I fell down here…”

There were a lot of gaps in that story. Things Frisk remembered; things Frisk couldn’t bear to tell their new closest friend. You see, when they woke up, they woke up starving with an animalistic instinct. To eat, and to eat what ever they had to eat to survive.

"A cabin? You just woke up in a cabin?!" Chara exclaimed, honestly a little confused. What happened between drowning in a ditch and waking up in some cabin? Then, Chara realized, that Frisk probably had no idea either and this was just as confusing for them, "Sorry.. Anyway. Do you have any idea what caused this? Was there anything in the cabin that might of meant something?"

"I.. I left before, cause.. I left, uhm.." Frisk stammered, trying to come up with something on the spot for why they would have left without giving anything other than the door a glance, "I left before I could cause I had to get home and make sure I wasn't gone long."

Chara frowned a little, noticing how nervous Frisk was, but deciding not to poke, "Well, alright."


	15. Taking A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter fills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but may have something important ;3

Both Mother and Father had been a little iffy about the idea of going to see the Royal Scientist down in the hotlands, but Chara did have a pretty convincing argument. They were always getting sick, and if this were to keep on happening it could be pretty bad; since neither of them knew what was wrong and why it was happening, they agreed.

Chara had alerted the Doctor that they would be arriving soon not ten minutes past breakfast. Of course, Chara was still unsure of why they would even agree to going to their Scientist about this. They didn’t trust them very much, something about her just seemed… Off. Either way, she might be able to tell them a little more about Frisk and help them acquire some form of blood substitute.

It probably wouldn’t taste as good, naturally, and Chara, for some demented reason,enjoyed being a light little snack for Frisk. How the idea of being bitten like that was appealing, they had next to no idea. All of these feelings were awkwardly new to them, and they had no idea what they were. Was this love, lust, the product of vampire seduction or something else? Not that they thought Frisk would ever try to take advantage of them like that.

For biting into someone’s neck with a fang, Frisk was surprisingly gentle about it. Perhaps it was because their fang was so sharp, or that Chara was simply enjoying themselves too much, but it slide into their neck so smoothly that they felt more pleasure than pain. It was almost like the fang was covered in some sort of drug that robbed Chara of any natural instinct that said ‘Chara, you’re being eaten alive, you should maybe do something about that.’

Either way, whether the pleasure came from Frisk’s vampirism or their own demented desires, Chara let them do it out of their own free will, and they wanted to be sure that Frisk knew that. They always seemed to feel guilty about it afterwards, just as they had this morning. Or.. Night? It didn’t really matter.

After telling their story, Frisk had grown rather solemn and sad, and cuddle up against Chara instead of continuing any conversation; eventually falling asleep in their arms. Not long after Frisk had fallen asleep, their body shrunk and warped into a small little bat and fell in their lap. Now, Chara had no desire to wake up the cute bat Frisk, and so as they headed out of the house, they put them in the pocket of the shirt they wore underneath their sweater; Frisk fitting just perfectly. They just hoped that Frisk wouldn’t turn back into a human while they were in there, or things were going to get pretty awkward.

Chara was now making their to the core elevator to head to the hotlands, encountering several of their ‘citizens’ on the way there. Now, none of the monsters outside their house really enjoyed Chara being around. They all seemed to be nervous and unsettled by their presence,and it never really bothered Chara all that much. Yet now, walking down the bridge and through the MTT hotel, the bitter gazes and turning eyes hurt them.

What had they done to deserve this? Chara didn’t remember doing anything particularly bad to them.. So maybe they were a bit rude at times, but this was just ridiculous. Maybe they didn’t like Chara because of the way they were treated by the King and Queen, or that they were the second heir to the throne. Second,despite being older than Asriel by two years. Surprisingly, that was actually Chara’s own decision.

Funny enough, one of the few monsters outside of their own family that they got along with was the head of the royal guard, Undyne, who was training them to be quite the fighter. Chara had no magic of their own, but was fast enough with their own knife to be a skilled warrior. They were frightened of how much they enjoyed the battle, though, worried that they might do something wrong. As if they could ever really hurt Undyne; they weren’t good enough. Yet something still lingered in the back of their mind, pushing them on; farther,faster.. To finish it.

Chara pushed the idea away; they could never really do that, right? No one in the Dreemurr family was capable of something like that. And even though Chara wasn’t exactly one of them, they were still raised as one. That had to count for something, didn’t it? Then they remembered the things that they saw in their nightmares, and began to wonder what they were really capable of..

But that wasn’t them, that was someone else, a figment of Chara’s nightmares. That could never really be them.

Either way, a little while longer and an elevator ride or two and Chara had reached the door to the laboratory with Frisk still snug in their pocket. Let’s just hope that this trip was worth all the judging eyes and bitterness that Chara had to deal with on the way here.

Before knocking, Chara checked the time on their phone to make sure that they weren’t early. They were right on time, and with that in mind, they raised their fist up to the door and gave the cold metal a light tap. Behind the door they could hear an awkward shuffling, and within a few moments the door slid open.

“Hey, Doc. Heard you could help me out with a little something.” Chara said stiffly to the scientist in front of them, not being one for idle conversation with those they didn’t know very well. There was a soft little yawn coming from inside Chara’s sweater, and the tiny little head of bat Frisk poked out of their collar.

“W-where did you get a bat?” Alphys, the Royal Scientist, stuttered out, looking at the small bat in amazement. The fact that they had a bat, and the fact that they had gotten said bat into a pocket in their shirt was honestly a little ridiculous.

"Ah.. Well, you see, that's kind of why I'm here." Chara answered with a light shrug, reaching into their collar and pocket to pick up the little Frisk and gently pet the back of their head.

"I t-thought you were c-coming because of your sickness.." Alphys replied, a little confused. Chara had called and left a voice-mail about half an hour ago with the King and Queen saying that Chara was still sick and that they needed them to be checked out.

"Mm.." Chara bit into their lip, trying to hold back a grin, "Yeah. I lied about that one, I'm here cause-" Chara stopped in the middle of their sentence when Frisk bit their finger.

"Ow! Frisk!" Chara exclaimed, looking down at the little bat, "I'm sorry! We'll check that out later, but first I want to see if the Doc can help you out so you don't have to drink blood anymore, okay? Please don't bite my finger."

"Drink.. Blood?" Alphys blinked in confusion, looking down at the exchange between Chara and the small bat, "W-what kind of bat is that, exactly?"

"Well, they aren't a bat, exactly." Chara replied slowly, "More like a, uh.. Ah, you'll find out pretty soon."


	16. In the lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Bat!Frisk visit Alphys' lab and get them both tested to find out what exactly is going on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features a very special cameo!

"O-oh, okay.. Well just f-follow me and I'll s-start by taking some samples.." Alphys stammered, leading Chara inside the lab while Chara put their little bat inside the pocket of their sweater. The bat, however, wasn't having any of it and soon crawled back out and poked their head of their collar. Alphys was a little bit worried and unsettled around Chara, and was honestly a little suspicious about the bat that wasn't entirely a bat, but she knew she had no right to be.

"S-so, we'll just go up these s-stairs and-" Alphys stopped mid sentence and turned to her desk, seeing that her little pet had tipped over her over piled can of trash and had begun to dig through it, "E! E get your face out of my trash we both know there aren't any more instant noodles in that massive heap! E! What are you doing?!"

The small little raccoon had gotten out of the trash with a container of half eaten noodles and climbed up onto Alphys' chair and sat down. E turned and looked at Alphys while reaching their tiny little raccoon hand into the container, holding it with the other.

"Well.. Alright then... You do you, I guess.." Alphys sighed, turning to face Chara only to see the tiny bat that was in their pocket jump out and fly over to E the raccoon, landing on their head and staring into the container of noodles. The bat started to make little squeaky noises, and E responded by setting their noodles on the desk and trying to catch the bat. Chara laughed while E chased Frisk the bat around the lab.

"Alright Frisk, you have fun!" Chara laughed sincerely while watching the spectacle. That one was kind of new to see.. Alphys didn't know Chara very well, but from what they heard from everyone else, they weren't exactly one to laugh or smile or.. Or do anything that they were doing as of right now. Guess that goes to show you can't really trust what everyone says about someone.

"Uhm.. A-anyway.. If you'll come with me, please.." Alphys laughed awkwardly, shuffling up the stairs with Chara in tow. She led them to a small chair next to a table of equipment and sat them down, pulling a tray out in front of them.

"So, f-first I'm gonna take a blood sample. T-try to stay calm, okay?" Alphys said, not exactly calm themselves, and it was showing. They weren't used to drawing blood, even if they knew how to do it. They took the syringe and hooked up the tube and vial to it, setting it down on the tray in front of Chara. Then they took a small rubber tie in one claw and lifted up Chara's sleeve with the other. After poking about for a few moments, they took the rubber tie and wrapped it around their arm.

"O-okay. I want you to l-look at me or at your bat or something w-while I do this, okay?" Alphys took a deep breath when Chara nodded nonchalantly, turning away and looking out to see E still chasing around Frisk. Chara wondered if Alphys was even cut out to be doing this kind of thing, but they honestly didn't care. It wasn't like they were here for themselves. If they were, well this would be a very different story.

"Alright! A-all done!" Alphys let out a sigh of relief, placing a bandage against the tiny little prick in Chara's arm. They then pulled the little vial out of the tube and swished it around a little.

"So.. What now?" Chara asked, a little confused. They got up and looked over the railing of the second floor and down at the raccoon that was running around and their little bat Frisk who.. Was flying right at them.

In a loud crash of confusion, Frisk flew right into Chara and shifted back into their human form.. While directly on top of them. Frisk had effectively pinned Chara down on the floor, and was awkwardly giggling while looking them in the eye. Chara's face quickly became a hot pink, and their heart started to bubble up and race as if they were running a marathon or something. 

Then it started to happen again. Their forehead started to steam up, and their whole body began to tremor and shake beneath Frisk. Their eyes faded to black, just as their world did, and they began to drip the same black, tar like liquid from their eyes and mouth as the scar on their cheek opened up. Frisk started to panic, and rolled off from atop of Chara, and looked up to Alphys, who was freaking out just as much.

Then Alphys had an idea. They ran up to their desk and took a petri dish and a swab and knelt down next to Chara's trembling body, "H-hold them down, please.." Alphys voice was shaking just as much as Chara's body was.

"Sure, right. Of course." Frisk muttered to themselves, kneeling down next to Chara and holding them down by the arms and stomach. Alphys nodded in thanks, taking the swab and gently passing it over the black tar that was dripping out of the scar on Chara's cheek, and then wiped it in the petri dish. After setting it down next to Chara's blood sample, they ran to the side and opened up their make shift bed.

"S-set them down over here.." Alphys called, turning to see Frisk picking up Chara and bringing them over. They gently sat Chara down in the bed and sat next to them, taking their hand in their own and gently stroking their forehead. Alphys looked at the two and sighed, walking back over to the table and getting a new syringe, tube and vial and hooking them all up.

"S-so.. I'm g-gonna have to get a sample from you, t-too.." Alphys said quietly, looking over at Frisk, who only nodded in reply. Alphys took the small rubber tie, and felt around for a pulse on Frisk's arm. There wasn't one. Alphys started to sweat nervously and feel around for the pulse to no avail. Alphys sighed, and took a educated guess based on where they would normally be and tied the tie before sticking Frisk. 

When they pulled back on the syringe, the only thing that came out and into the vial was a stickly black liquid, that seemed freakishly similar to the liquid in the petri dish. Acting like everything was totally not weird as hell, Alphys put away the materials, stuck a bandage on Frisk's arm, and shuffled back over to her samples. Putting a lid on each one, Alphys turned to Frisk.

"H-hey.. I have to run to.. To the bathroom r-really quick.." Alphys stuttered, already running down the stairs before Frisk had a chance to respond.

There was no way that stuff was what they thought it was...


	17. Laboratory Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys does some testing on her samples to find some rather shocking results...

Alphys shuffled nervously in the elevator as it made its way down to her true laboratory where should would be able to give these ‘blood’ samples some proper testing. What the hell was in this stuff? When she had drawn Chara’s blood, it had been normal, but during their episode the stuff that dripped from their eyes and mouth was completely unnatural and seemed to be almost the same as the liquid she had drawn out of Frisk.

What was Frisk really? They weren’t a monster, that was for sure, and there was no way they were human. They had no heartbeat, no pulse, no blood. Nothing. It was as if they were dead, but there eyes were open and they were moving all the same. If they were dead, it sure as hell wasn’t putting a stopper on their social life.

There was something very suspicious about the contents of these vials, and Alphys had to know what it was. The life of the second heir to the throne could be at stake, and even if she didn’t like them, it was her royal duty to save their life. Once the elevator reached the bottom floor, Alphys ran out and down the corridors of their true lab and into a very particular room. Her other.. Failed experiments... were probably somewhere else in the lab right now..

Alphys quickly pushed all the junk off the desk and pulled out a small beaker, a buffer and several other powdered chemicals. After putting on her goggles, she gently poured the vial of Frisk’s blood into the beaker, followed by the buffer and powders. She shook it up a little, and poured it back into another vial in a set. She then repeated this process each time with the rest of her samples.

A few minutes later, when the solution had set, Alphys took her special gloves and a long needle and gently fished out a long strand of silken thread from the sample of Chara’s blood and placed it in yet another vial. When she had gone to the sample of Frisk’s blood, the strand they had pulled out was thick, dripping and black. This wasn’t what this was supposed to look like… The same thing happened when she pulled out the strand from the sample of Chara’s episode.

Alphys took the sample of Frisk’s blood and ran over to a rather bulky look machine with a mechanical slot for the vial. Alphys slipped the vial into the slot and flipped a few switches, and the machine began to read out a list of coding.. Except.. This wasn’t normal! None of this was normal! Alphys sighed in frustration, taking the vial out and running over to some of their microscopes.

She slid the sample underneath the lens and peered in to see.. Nothing they recognized what so ever, except.. Except one thing, something they had seen before in many of their previous experiences. Determination. Within the sample was the essence of pure determination, and it was mixing with what appeared to be 6 other different chemicals that Alphys had never seen before. They all seemed to be floating about in a single, tar like base substance.

Letting out another sigh, Alphys took the new slide and headed back over to her desk of equipment, repeating the same process over again with the other two samples. She didn’t find out a whole lot, but she did find out a few things that might be useful. The determination found in Frisk and the determination found in Chara’s blood matched up perfectly, as if they were the exact same strand. The base component of Frisk’s sample also matched up perfectly with the sample from Chara’s episode in only one tense.

The sample from Chara’s episode and Frisk’s sample both contained the same tar like base component, except Chara’s sample was made purely out of this while Frisk had 7 different components mixed about in this base.

While observing the sample of Frisk’s blood, thinking about other things, they noticed something rather.. Odd. The determination substance in the mix was slowly deteriorating. Not at any rapid pace, but it was happening none the less.. Why? Was the determination being broken down by something else in the mix? For what purpose?

Then Alphys remembered.. Frisk didn’t have a heartbeat. Frisk didn’t have a pulse.. Frisk wasn’t _alive_ What if the determination was being broken down for some sort of fuel that powered Frisk like a battery, the same way food powers monsters and humans? Then, why was the same base component in Chara’s episode?

If the determination in Frisk’s blood had indeed been taken from Chara’s blood, than it could be a safe assumption to say that this was some sort of side effect from that, but Alphys wasn’t so sure. See, this had happened once before and that was years before this Frisk had ever arrived or been heard of. So.. This had been going on much longer than that, so the idea of it being a side effect was ruled out. 

And it finally hit her… She had to find the old royal scientist’s research on Chara’s illness when it first happened. This had happened before right after Chara had supposedly come back to life, and this might have been a side effect of the first cure that was used.. But why? 

Something just didn’t add up in Alphys’ mind. Chara was alive, that was 100%, but Frisk wasn’t and the same base substance had been found on both subjects. No, patients.. They aren’t subjects. Not this time. Had the first cure not worked as well as they all hoped? Was Chara still on the battle of life and death, or was it really just a side effect of something else? 

Alphys needed answers, and most of all they needed time. More time to figure this out, more time to flip through notes and research and.. Time to think. Chara was going to be just fine for now, but what about Frisk? This stranger… 

They seemed nice and kind, but Alphys had learned to be wary of strangers.. Still, Frisk seemed to care a lot about Chara, so it didn’t seem to matter all that much. 

They hoped that wasn’t a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...


	18. Anticipated words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words are said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need I say any more?

Chara blinked open their eyes, groaning as the light from the laboratory shone in. Their head was pounding and they felt exhausted in more than one way. They wanted to sleep, and to have peaceful sleep that wasn’t full of terrors and feeling like they were being ripped apart between life and death.

So yeah, a good night’s sleep would be quite beneficial to Chara at this point, but they didn’t think that would be happening anytime soon. Then Chara noticed a warm feeling in their hand, and a soft grip, as if a silken handkerchief had been wrapped around them. It was Frisk. Frisk was holding their hand.

Chara decided to shut their eyes and try not to blush. Frisk was holding their hand. This was fine, they weren’t freaking out or anything. Why would they be? They had kissed before and done more than just hand holding but this felt more.. Intimate. 

Frisk yawned and slowly laid down on top of Chara, snuggling up closer to them, now that Chara’s body had relaxed from its spasms. Yet, Chara themselves was anything but relaxed. Their heart was pounding right out of their chest, and they knew Frisk could feel it; they were practically on top of them at this point. There was no way Frisk didn’t know.

In fact, Frisk did know, and was fully aware the Chara was awake. In all honesty, they were doing it just to tease them. Of course, they did want to get in a little snuggle time with  
Chara before they had to return home and before Alphys came back from.. Wherever she had gone. 

See, Alphys said that she was just going to the bathroom, and had been gone for the past three hours. Now, Frisk didn’t know for sure how this worked for someone like Alphys, but they were pretty sure it didn’t take three hours to do it. Whatever it was she was really doing; Frisk didn’t care, now that they were alone with Chara.

“H-hey, Frisk…” Chara stuttered, failing miserably at attempting to hide their nerves, “You’re.. You’re crushing me just a little bit..”

“Oh! Heh.. You’re awake..” Frisk laughed awkwardly, attempting to play it off as if they hadn’t known. Which, now that they said it, might have been a little creepy. Despite their awkward reply, Frisk rolled to the side and wrapped their arms around Chara, snuggling into their shoulder. Out of everywhere they had ever been in their life, Frisk could say without any doubt in their mind, that this was the most comfortable. That this felt like what home should feel like.

“I’m awake all right.” Chara smiled, turning to face Frisk as they pulled them closer, “And what a sight to wake up to.. You’re adorable.” Chara giggled, booping their nose against Frisk’s. So maybe they were still a little out of it, but that didn’t matter too much.

“Why thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.” Frisk giggled, blushing a little as they nuzzled up against Chara.

“Nah, I’m pretty bad as far as humans go..” Chara sighed. Part of them was still trying to be sad and upset with everything that was going on, and maybe that’s because they wanted a reason to be upset. This feeling.. This new feeling, of being content and happy was so new and it scared them. They weren’t used to feeling like this, to feeling special to someone in a way that no one else was.  
Was this what they thought it was..?

“What? That’s.. That isn’t true at all!” Frisk was honestly shocked that Chara could ever view themselves like that. Ever since they had met, Chara had been nothing but kind, caring and selfless towards them. How could they ever look at themselves like that.

“Chara.. Look at everything you’ve done in just the two days I’ve known you! You’ve done so much good for me, and I was just a stranger.. How could you ever be a bad human! You’re my favorite human!” Frisk exclaimed, pulling Chara in for a tighter hug.

“That’s.. That’s different!” Chara’s face grew hot, and decided to quickly move on from that statement, “You haven’t seen the way people outside of my house look at me.. I’m not exactly liked by any means.”

"Then they clearly haven’t taken any time to get to know you!” Frisk argued, but had to wonder.. “But what do you mean that was different?”

“It.. I.. Uhm…” Chara stammered, burying their face in Frisk’s chest, “It just was! That’s all. Very different because.. Because it was. It was different because of the way it was, not because I..”

“Not because you… What?” Frisk inquired, running their hands through Chara’s hair. What were they going to say? Not because they…? What were they going to say? Questions raced through Frisk’s mind at a thousand miles per hour. Their heart would have been racing through the roof if they.. Had one that worked…

“Not because I..” Chara started to freak out, they felt their heart bubble and they felt something burning in their eyes, was it going to happen again..? “It’s different because.. You’re.. You make me feel.. And it’s all so sudden, and I don’t really understand and now it’s different because..”

Chara took in a deep breath, and whispered into Frisk’s ear three words that they never thought they would hear, and that Chara never thought they would mean in this way.

“I love you, Frisk.” Chara was beyond terrified now. They said it, they owned up to everything that they were feeling and they were so, so scared. They felt the scar on their cheek opening up, their eyes began to fade to black. It was going to happen again. Not again, not so soon.. They weren’t sure if they could handle it again.

“I love you too, Chara.”

And as soon as the words left Frisk’s mouth, the fear left Chara’s heart, and left it alive and filled with something new.

Filled with love.


	19. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk have a good time, and Alphys makes a rather important discovery.

"Oh, oh gosh.." Chara breathed heavily, "I didn't actually think you would say it back. I didn't think that you could actually love someone like me, I mean, I'm absolutely terrible." Chara stammered at 100 miles an hour; the idea that Frisk could love them back was completely insane to them.

"Terrible? Now that just isn't true!" Frisk protested, taking their finger's to Chara's chin and turning them just a little so they could see eye to eye, "How could I not love you back? You cared for me when I thought no one else would, and came to save me when I thought everything was over. Our souls are connected now, and they have been from the moment we met."

"So.. You felt it to..?" Chara asked nervously, trying to look away; Frisk wasn't having it though, and they were blushing to an extreme. "I mean, I just.. I felt new and different from the moment we met. Like the world had opened up to me in a way that I had never seen it before. Like I was a brand new person inside."

"Of course I felt it too.." Frisk whispered, and leaned in, pressing their lips against Chara's.

~~~In The Lab~~~

Alphys hadn't been having a whole lot of luck in uncovering any old research on Chara's case. She had searched high and low, all over her laboratory to find something new, something that might help explain what was going on, but she found nothing. In a desperate attempt to find something, anything, she had taken Chara's blood sample and mixed it with Frisk's sample, just to see what would happen.

Nothing happened, at least, nothing at first. The two samples didn't mix quite like she had expected. Instead of one dissolving within the other, Chara's sample had settled directly on top of Frisk's, as if the density of the two was different. It did make sense, though, considering Frisk's sample was much thicker, oozier and contained a plethora of chemicals that Chara's didn't contain. It didn't seem like anything would happen at all, until right now.

Right now, as Alphys sighed, feeling the weight of failure heavy on her chest, she saw something happening in the beaker that contained the two samples. It started with a gentle humming, and grew louder and louder as the beaker itself began to shake. Alphys sat up and stared, before grasping about for her notebook to record exactly what was happening. It was a habit one grew as a researcher. 

Then, something began to glow and pull itself outward from each of the two samples that were laying on top of each other. It was a bright red light, pink, yellow and various other colors bursting out from the center in excitable flashes of brilliance. Upon closer inspection, Alphys noted that something inside the beaker was fusing together, shaking the beaker even more violently as it progressed through the stages. It had grown so bright that the colors of the original samples couldn't even be seen anymore until finally..

Until finally the beaker burst into a thousand tiny pieces, and the same strange black substance that Alphys had dubbed death spilled out over the table. Without even thinking, Alphys ran to get a vial and gathered as much as the substance that she could before looking at the anomaly that floated above the table before her. It was everything Alphys thought a star would look like; glowing and bright with sparks flying forth from it in a brilliant flash of deep red and pink.

She wasn't really sure what to do anymore. Everything happening was absolutely amazing and she had no idea what to do with what was sitting in front of her other than to take pictures, and so she did. And not a few minutes later, Alphys was instantly glad that she had, for the small star soon began to fizzle out and collapse on itself. The brilliance of the red faded and began to fill with black, and the entire anomaly shook until it was just a tiny little dot.. And then it exploded, causing Alphys to fall back from her chair and on to the floor.

When she looked up, she saw a tiny grey cloud and a white powder falling from it, melting on the table like snow. Exactly like snow.

~~~Upstairs, right when the anomaly in Alphys' beaker began to form~~~

Somehow or another, Frisk and Chara had ended up on the floor next to the bed, rather than in the bed, with Frisk pressed firmly on top of Chara as they kissed. It was passionate to say the least, but nobody wants to hear about the least of the truth. Chara decided to try biting Frisk back, to see if they liked it, and oh god they did. Their kisses had become far more deep and passionate after that, only breaking for either Chara or Frisk to go in for the neck or the shoulder or anything their teeth could reach. Chara's sweater had stretched out and fallen off their shoulders, and Frisk's was.. Well, neither of them were sure where it was but it was most certainly not on their body.

Frisk was now in a solid black tank top that clung tight to their body, and something else that Chara wouldn't notice until later.. A bandage wrapped around their forearm, a small strip hanging loosely off. Of course, right now, that didn't matter to either of them. They were both so caught up in the moment that nothing else that was happening mattered. Not even the strange figure that was sitting on the desk with a grin.

It wasn't until they both felt something pulling at their chests did they stop and stare. Something was trembling and shaking inside the both of them, a brilliant red light bursting out from within, desperate to free itself from them both. They stared at each other in confusion, but no one wanted to say anything. Neither knew what to say. Both Chara and Frisk were shaking and shivering, and when the light burst out from the both of them, a moan escaped their lips, one that couldn't be contained.

Floating gently between the two were two halves of a heart, each shaking so violently it seemed that they must burst into a million pieces. Although Frisk didn't recognize what was between them, Chara did. It was their soul, the last parts of their human soul. Chara knew that Frisk still had part of a human soul within them, even though the vampirism in them wanted to destroy it once and for all. What Chara didn't know, however, was that there own soul was falling apart and shaking to violently that it kept them on the verge of death every single day. It was honestly terrifying to know that they had been stuck in the stages of death for so long... And so was Frisk.

And something began to happen between the two breaking halves of soul.. Right after they burst into pieces, right after both Chara and Frisk felt life breaking away and leaving their bodies.. The broken fragments of the heart and soul slammed into each other with so much force it felt as if they had both been hit with a sledge hammer, and then they fused together into a single heart, exploding with a rainbow of colors and shining so bright it could have blinded someone.

And it was in that moment that both Chara and Frisk felt alive, with the glowing heart of a thousand colors floated between their chests.

"When I said it felt like our souls connected.. I didn't mean literally.. But I guess that's what I felt.." Chara laughed nervously, and Frisk only responded by closing the gap between their chests and forcing the anomaly back between both of their bodies.. And as their lips connected, they could feel the life and colors racing through their veins like electricity, and the beating of the heart could be felt by them both.

Their heart was one in the same now, their soul was one in the same.. Their love was one in the same.  
And now, it always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while, I was taking a little time off to relax while I was at home! I had overtime this week and it was not a good time.


	20. Old Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspense, anyone?

There was a giggling that could be heard from behind them, but neither Chara nor Frisk payed it any mind; they were both too caught up in an electric heat of passion, the fusion of their souls sparking in a thousand shades as their lips met all over one anothers body until they finally collapsed in a heap of sweat and limbs, various articles of clothes strewn about the floor. As they laid there, staring up at the ceiling, their newly found fused soul hovered above and between, a gentle shade of pink.

"Wow... That was.." Chara let out with a heavy breath, their body exhausted from the high they had just fallen from. That was something they never thought they would experience, and they never thought it would be with someone like Frisk. That kind of passion was only amplified by the recent events, and it had made it all the more brilliant. "Wow."

"Yesh.. Wow is right." Frisk giggled, pulling the blanket down from the bed to cover their exposed bodies as best they could. After the little incident of being caught while on the couch, Frisk had absolutely no desire for anyone to see the heap of limbs that laid on the floor, entangled in one another. When Chara looked over in question, Frisk just gave a simple shrug, "I don't want Alphys walking up the stairs to see this."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Chara nodded, not exactly fond of the idea of being covered in a blanket considering how hot and sweaty they were feeling. A blanket over them was not going to help that in any way shape or form. "Maybe we should just get up and get dressed?" Chara suggested slowly, although they didn't exactly want to do that either. It probably would be for the best if they did, however.

"Shhh.. Not yet.. It's sleepy sleepy time.." Frisk yawned and stretched out, placing a finger on Chara's lips to shush them, leaving much of their shoulder and neck exposed. They were covered in bite marks and bruises, as Chara was themselves. Love bites that they had left behind. Even still, Frisk was absolutely stunning. Every curve and every feature; the chubby cheeks, the way their hair curled even while it was a mess, everything down to their scars. It made CHara sad to think anything could dare to damage something as flawless as Frisk. The way their skin glistened in the light; darkened and toned yet pale and gentle at the same time.

But there was something even more beautiful on the inside, and Chara felt privledged to be apart of it. "It isn't sleepy time, silly! You just woke up from a nap not three hours ago! Sleepy time is later."

"Alright, alright.. We'll get up now." Frisk murmured into Chara's ear before standing up, leaving very little to Cara's imagination. They stooped down, slowly gathering bits and pieces of clothing as Chara watched intently. It was until they began to get dressed that Chara realized they were putting on their clothes rather then their own, and they let out a heavy sigh.

"Wow, your boots sure are comfy, I can see why you wear them all the time! I like this!" Frisk laughed aloud, doing a little twirl so that Chara could get a good luck of them in their clothes. Frisk couldn't wait to see chara in their own baggy clothing.

"That's why I wear them, Frisk. But I'm glad you like it." Chara sighed, rolling out from under the blanket and gathering up Frisk's clothing and began to dress. They were baggy and kind of awkward to wear, but comfy all the same. They just weren't used to wearing things so loose.

However, things began to go drastically down hill for the couple at the ding of an elevator, Chara and Frisk running down the steps to greet Alphys, stepping out of a room that was very clearly labelled as a bathroom. It was also very clear that it wasn't a bathroom.

But upon seeing the soul that hovered above the couple's head, something clicked in Alphys' mind and they began to stutter aloud, trying to gather all the information together, "So, wait.. Hold on.. Those colors, the anomaly.. The chemicals in the sample, one to.. And then the.. YES! It all makes sense now!!"

Naturally, it made no sense what so ever to anyone else in the room. At least, that's what they thought until a gentle yet excited clap began to ring throughout the room, being traced back to a figure that was sitting on the railing of the second floor. "Well done, Alphys, well done! I knew you had it in you! I'm so proud, especially after your last little experiments went wrong!"

"Eh.. W-what? Who are.. the.. what?? Who? THe,,? THE FUCK?" Alphys stammered out in confusion, confused and angry, but most of all, afraid. She was so very afraid of what this person knew.

"Why, I'm E, Alphys my dear! Don't you recognize me?" They exclaimed, pushing themselves off the ledge and landing softly on the floor. They had a freakish similarity to Frisk, but older, with longer hair, more scars and a terrifying design painted over their eyes and face.

"E? Isn't E a pet raccoon?" Chara asked bluntly, not exactly amused by this stranger. Their inner stores of salt would probably start to show soon.

"Eh? Oh, that... Awkward!" E laughed, slinking about to Alphys' shoulder and whispering something that made her seem to smile and frown at the same time. It was the kind of expression that needed to be saved as wake me up inside.jpeg. 

"But look at you two!" E exclaimed, sliding over to Frisk and Chara, looking up at their fused souls, "Isn't that something!!" They mused, reaching out to touch it, only to jerk their hand away as if it had burned them. And it seemed to, as their hand began to turn into ash and crumble to the floor. E only looked at it with an expression of mild inconvenience, as if that sort of thing had happened before.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you really?" Frisk asked politely, taking Chara's hand into their own. For what ever reason, and Frisk wasn't sure, they had a feeling like this wasn't something they wanted to hear.

"Why, it's me, silly! It's Sam! Don't you remember me? I'm your mother! I know I wasn't around much, but come on, Frisk!" Sam grinned ear to ear.

Frisk was right; this wasn't something they wanted to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad


	21. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after twenty chapters, vital information is revealed!

“My mother is dead! She died six years ago in an accident! Who are you really? Stop lying to me!!” Frisk tightened their grasp on CHara’s hand, pulling them closer as their body began to tremble. This wasn’t happening, there was no way. Maybe they were stuck in a mad dream after they hit the ground; that would make more sense than this.

“And you drowned in a ditch, while Chara died in an attempt to take their own life. And yet, here we all are, alive. Ish. It’s me, Frisk.” Sam gestured to themselves dramatically, pain and sarcasm warping their facial features into something new.

"How? How could you be alive? How could I be alive? I’m so confused and I don’t understand! If you’re really my mother, please just tell me what’s happening!” Frisk sputtered out rapidly, a sharp burn in their eyes as something began to form in them. Chara felt it too, and pulled Frisk in tight in a more comforting stance.

“And how could you know something like that about me? I told no one about that.” Chara looked Sam up and down with disgusting in their eyes, “I think you’re lying about this, so I’d start talking in truth.”

“Or what, Chara dearest? What will you do if I don’t? What would you do if I was lying, hm?” Sam smirked, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow. This wasn’t smart.

“Then I’ll make you, damn liar.” Chara spat, furrowing their brow and glaring at Sam in rage. The same feeling that they got while fighting Undyne was burning in their chest, an uncontrollable desire to finish it.

“No, wait…” Frisk whispered into Chara’s ear, already able to feel the way their blood was boiling, able to tell how angry Chara was, “Please, just explain what you’re talking about…”

“W-well… Chara h-had died the first time, but the Royal Scientist b-before me gave them this sort of injection with a.. An.. I guess it was some sort of experiment they had been working on and it kept Chara’s soul from permanently breaking. I.. I guess it had a few side effects.” Alphys interjected nervously, pointing out a few of the things she had connected earlier.

“Yes, yes! That’s exactly right, Alphys my dear!” Sam exclaimed, attempting to clap but failling when they noticed the fact they they were lacking a hand, and they looked up awkwardly, “Anyway, my case was a bit different.. See, we were testing it out and it uh.. Boom? It messed us both up pretty bad, and I dunno what happened to my partner after everything went down. I was pretty dead for a couple of days but.. It worked, apparently.”

“You worked with our previous Royal Scientist?!” Alphys exclaimed, looking up from the ground. Sam only smiled and shrugged.

“But if you lived, why didn’t you come back?! You left me alone for six years and you let me think that you were dead! Why?! What sort of mother are you??” Frisk finally let it all out and began to sob; Chara pulled them in tighter and began to stroke their arms while giving same a signature death glare.

“Cause you and I aren’t as different as you want to think we are right now..” Sam smirked, revealing their fangs, “I just didn’t want to kill ya, kid. I ran off, just like you. I only did what I had to do, just like what I did this time. I’ve only ever done what was needed.”

“Did what you had to?! You did what was easy! Mom, I could have helped you! And.. I don’t even want to live like this! If you were there then you know what I did! How could you ever say that you did what you needed to??” Frisk began to raise their voice, shaking through tears. In the back of Chara’s mind, a memory played out that was worthy of their own nightmares.

“But you don’t have to ever do it again! Now that you’re bonded with Chara, you can only feed off of Chara! You don’t even have to do it that often, it’s fine!” Sam laughed, bending the truth in hopes that it might calm Frisk down.

In all honesty, this was going to have some side effects that weren’t going to be so hot. Chara and Frisk were bound together as one in everything, a bond that nothing could break. And although it gave them ten fold the strength of a single human soul, any damage to one would damage the other. Frisk’s scars were Chara’s scars now, and vice versa; mental and emotional. Kill one and the other dies, corrupt one and you corrupt the other. They were one in the same in every aspect now; a single soul in two bodies.

“Fine?! What about this says FINE?? This isn’t fine! I don’t care if Frisk feeds off me, and.. I’m glad they’re alive but..” Chara shot out, pulling Frisk to their side and taking a step forward, “Look at them! Look at the state they are in and try to imagine what they’re feeling. Tell me that it’s fine after you do that!”

“I can’t do that, you know I can’t..” Sam sighed, looking over at Alphys who was shuffling in place for some sort of help, but it didn’t come. “Frisk is just going to have to move on, and you’ll have to help them.”

“Move.. Move on…? How can I just move on?! I’ve done something terrible and I don’t even deserve to be standing here!” Frisk sobbed, wrapping themselves around Chara and crying into their shoulder.

“And now you’re here forever, and you can’t leave without taking Chara with you. I know you won’t do that.” Sam pointed out, and turned to Alphys, “By the way, I heard Undyne was looking for you earlier while you were in your lab, so you should swing by her place. Like, now. Right now.”

Alphys nodded and took her leave, desperate to escape this situation as everyone else was.

“Forever..? Taking Chara..? What do you mean? I don’t understand..” Frisk looked up at chara, who was stone faced and calm. Frisk knew that they weren’t.

“Your lives are bound together now, and unless one of you is killed.. Neither of you will ever die.” Sam grinned, and when they saw the shock and fear in their eyes, they shrugged, “I think I’ll leave you to ponder this new information..”

And on that note, Sam walked over to the elevator and headed down into the lab, leaving Frisk and Chara alone.

“I’m sorry..” Frisk whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be an angsty twist? You know it


	22. Eternity Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara talk about the concept of eternity while little Sam plays around in the laboratory ;3c

"Hey, hey! Frisk, stop that!" Chara shook Frisk back to consciousness, as they had drifted out to space, letting an array of thoughts and questions force their way into their mind, and Chara could hear it too. "You're so much more than a burden, you silly! I help you and you help me, that's how this sort of thing works.. Cause you can help me, a lot. More than you think, but I know you can feel it. We're connected now, and that will never be a curse to me.. I would gladly take on any scar of yours without regret."

"Eternity, Chara.. Eternity.. Eventually, you won't need my help anymore. Eventually I'll just be some weight that you have to drag around, how could you want that?" Frisk buried themselves into Chara's shoulder. Chara was going to have to pay Sam a little visit later for leaving Frisk alone and damaged like this..

"Eventually? Eventually we'll both be better, and we'll be carrying each other along to see all our universe has to offer and more. Our souls are connected, and it isn't a one way street. I'll feel your sadness, and you'll feel mine.. But you'll also feel my happiness, and I'll feel yours. Eventually we'll only ever need to be happy.." Chara promised, stroking Frisk's back before smirking with an idea and picking Frisk up bride style in their arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Frisk yelped, quickly wrapping their arms around Chara's neck as their body tensed.

"Oh, well I mean.. Our souls are bonded, so I figured that must be kinda like getting married! In a sense.. So we're going out somewhere nice! But we're gonna have to get you changed into something that isn't mine or dirty!" Chara shrugged, trying to act like it was no big deal. And then they realized that Frisk knew exactly what was going on in their head and just sort of.. Became a walking strawberry.

"Oh!" Frisk giggled through their drying tears, Chara's mood becoming contagious, whether it was faked or not. "I guess that's one way to look at it.. But if I have to change clothes, so do you! You smell like dirt and moths!"

"You hit me right in the feels Frisk, right in the feels." Chara joked, nuzzling Frisk's nose as they carried them out of the lab and made their way downtown, walking fast. Walking faster, when they noticed the amount of people staring.

**So I rated this fic T and all, and I'm too lazy to go and change it right now, but the next section is going to have a lot of swearing. If that's not something you really want to see, just skip to the next bolded part.. If there is one. You won't miss anything that won't be explained again later. Sorry, heh...**

"How the fuck does Alphys work in this shit-hole of a lab?" Sam groaned, kicking boxes and chairs to the side, and pushing away empty containers of instant noodles off the desk-tops, "At least when I was here it wasn't so disgusting.. Well, what ever.. Not what I'm here for."

Although where ever Sam went, they tended to take their salty attitude with them. They actually wondered how Frisk turned out to be such a nice kid when their mother was, what they considered themselves to be, the most apocalyptic fuckhat on the planet. At least, in this time line they were. There were some other time lines that weren't as nice as this one.. If this one could ever be considered nice, taking into account how cruel it had been to Sam themselves. And the world had been cruel to Frisk as well, but Frisk ended up completely different.. And Sam had to wonder how.

Maybe it was because Frisk's had remained somewhat intact after being turned, and maybe it was that Frisk still cared about the world, and now Chara was going to be a factor in that situation. What ever it may be, Frisk remained kind and loving, while Sam became cold and what some might consider to be a bit demented and an all around cock waffle mixed with three hundred year old syrup that had been sitting in the sun. Or, in simpler terms, a terrible excuse of a human being. Although, it wasn't exactly like they were trying to be a decent human being or even a human being at that.

They were still sort of human, in a way.. They had a human soul. Of course, that was as far as it went, and even that wasn't complete. You see, there's a moment right before death when your soul is just moments away from shattering into a thousand pieces, violently shaking with two halves that were ready to burst. Sam's soul was trapped in that stage for the rest of their existence, and their "human soul" began to produce a disgusting byproduct that fed off the determination of others souls so that it might continue to feed their own, keeping it from ever truly being destroyed.

And Sam's soul was fed off thousands of little fucker's, now dead and gone. The filth that their breaking soul produced had shredded their victim's beyond any repair as the essence now coursed through Sam's body, every type of soul mixing in the melting pot to become fuel for the vampire's existence. Yet Frisk was different here as well. Frisk only needed determination, and now that their soul had bonded with Chara's, they only needed Chara's determination.. Which transferred into them straight through their soul bond. Frisk would never really need to feed ever again, and as long as Chara remained determined (This is something Sam was 100% on, considering most of Chara's determination seemed to come from Frisk.) neither Frisk nor Chara would ever have to die.

The question that was now on Sam's mind was why the frilly fuck was Chara's determination so potent?! It didn't seem to add up. Chara was in the same state as Sam was, but they seemed to be able to propel themselves forward using their own determination. It was as if none of their own had been consumed in the process of keeping their soul from breaking apart, and something else was.. But what? What made Chara so powerful that they could hang in the balance of life and death with no other help? What kind of shit was that kid pulling?

What ever it was, Sam was about to find out.. And it could very well save their miserable life. They flicked the sample of the byproduct Chara's breaking soul had produced, and pocketed it before heading to the room where Alphys kept their most potent piece of equipment...

**So yeah, that's the end of the swearing like once a paragraph or something..**

"Frisk!! Give me my boots!" Chara yelled out as Frisk ran out the door with the black pair of boots above their head, Asriel laughing while he was standing outside and watching the fiasco. "Asriel!! Help me!"

"Right! Okay, I'm on it!" Asriel chirped, and proceeded to do absolutely nothing; instead he just waited for Frisk to toss the pair of boots over Chara's head and right into his hands, and he giggled.

"I don't have your boots, Chara! Don't be so silly." Frisk teased, leaning over and giving Chara a kiss on the cheek before they turned to see that Asriel had the boots, who then tossed them to the side for Frisk to catch; and they did. This game of keep away went on for almost ten minutes as Chara hopped around barefoot and tried to get their boots back. In truth, they could have gotten them back if they wanted, but it was fun to see both Frisk and Asriel enjoying themselves, and Frisk knew that. Asriel didn't need to know, though.

And when Chara got their boots back, it wasn't in the way that they had hoped. They had hoped that Frisk would just give them back and their game would end so that they could get changed into something nicer, but that might have needed to be postponed.. As the entire kingdom seemed to shake and tremble before the sound of something like the pounding of thunder times a million hit their ears and sent everyone tumbling to the ground.

~~~Sam~~~

It was at this moment that Sam realized they might have made a rather large error. Apparently flashing red lights and terrifying beeping noises were not, in fact, a sign of the machine working. Who whoulda thunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip the lab 2k16


	23. Talkin' about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Sam, and goat mom finds out about the fusion of Chara and Frisk's souls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, I've been having a really rough time!

Sam blinked their eyes open slowly, looking around with a heavy groan. She really should have seen that coming, but for some reason the clear prospect of a massive explosion just slipped her mind. The entire area of the lab had collapsed, and the bridges and stairways had fallen into the pits. The main hunk of land that the lab was built on was only half gone, and for that Sam was thankful; had it been destroyed entirely, she would not be laying here to complain about it. Sadly, laying there and complaining about it was just about all she could do, she realized when looking at the crippled mess that was her body. She was laying in a pool of hot, black tar and quite a few of her vital body parts seemed to be missing. It was fine though, Sam decided, knowing that if she just laid there for another hour that they would eventually reform and she could go about her daily life.

~~Back at the new home~~

“Sans would be proud of you for those puns, Chara.. He would be proud.” Asriel groaned in a drawn out complaint, jokingly of course. This was really the only way to respond to a proper pun; screaming into the abyss and waiting for the sweet release of death.

“I am proud, so proud.” Sans laughed, stepping out of.. Somewhere? This guy just had a habit of showing up in some of the weirdest places at the weirdest times, “You guys look a little shaken up, and it’s too bad, it looked like you were having a real blast.”

“Hey, Sans?” Chara called out, sitting up and rubbing their forehead.

“What’s up?” Sans replied with a casual tone, having a pretty good guess about what was going to be said next.

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you? Because I hate you..” Chara’s scowl quickly turned into a sly grin as they slipped on their boots, “Right down to the bone.”

“Chara!! I will go god of absolute hyper death on you for that!!” Asriel shouted out, waving his limbs about while trying to stand. Frisk hadn’t even bothered to sit up yet, and was just kind of slow clapping for everyone next to the tree.

“Ouch, Chara. That hurt a ton!” Sans said, and Asriel braced himself for the next terrible pun, “It hurt a skele-ton!”

“I was going to ask if everyone was okay, but judging by the laughter and the jokes.. I think it’s safe to say that no one is hurt too bad.” Toriel said with a sigh of relief from the doorway.

“No, mom. I’m hurt a lot on the inside, I’m dying.” Asriel complained loudly, “The puns are just so terrible, you gotta stop ‘em!”

“I would love to stop them, my child, but they just seem..” Toriel started sincerely, but looked at Sans and Chara with a grin, “They just seem puncontrollable.”

“Why have you forsaken me mother?” Asriel tried to act hurt, but it was just too difficult to keep in his bubbling laughter and he eventually gave up, letting the laugh spill out.

Toriel laughed as well, and Chara simply grinned and shook their head in amusement as they walked over to where Frisk was lying and surprisingly still slow clapping for everyone. “So what happened? Sans, do you know?”

“Well, uh.. Something exploded in the royal lab in the hot-lands. As far as we know, nobody was there when it happened. King Asgore has already left to ask around and see what anyone saw, but I’m sure you knew that part.” Sans replied, scratching the back of his head. 

Toriel was about to reply, but her attention, as well as everyone else’s, was soon captured by the sight of Chara picking Frisk up in their arms. It wasn’t the way that Frisk nuzzled into their shoulder or the way Chara smiled and blushed, but the heart and soul that formed above them for all the world to see. It glistened and sparkled, rays of a million different colors bursting free as the heart itself warped through shades of pink and red.

“Whoa.. Chara, what kind of magic is that?!” Asriel exclaimed, his jaw dropping as he stared at the anomaly that hung above the couple’s heads. Chara only looked up in confusion, unaware that their shared soul was there for the world to see.

“Well that’s not something you see everyday, but I guess it’s just the kind of day for some shocking surprises.” Sans said, laughing at his own bad jokes.

“Chara, Frisk.. What exactly is that above your heads..?” Toriel asked slowly, staring in amazement. It was a soul, obviously, but it wasn’t like anything she had ever seen before in anyone. 

“Well, uhm..” Frisk started, but realized they didn’t have any idea how to explain what it was, so they poked Chara’s bright pink cheek in hoping that they might know how to answer their mother’s question. Chara sighed.

“It’s our soul, mother. When Alphys was treating us in the lab, something happened and my soul and Frisk’s soul just sort of.. Bonded together as one. They’re stuck like that now, so now we just kind of.. I guess we just share a single soul. I don’t really know how this works, either. It just kind of happened..” Chara stammered nervously, wondering just how their mother would react to this. They honestly had no idea what so ever, but they figured it wouldn’t be anything bad.

“So you’re like, one in the same now!!” Asriel exclaimed, and an evil little thought formed in his head, “It’s almost like you’re married now! Instead of exchanging rings, you have your souls fused!”

“Now who would have thought?” Sans laughed aloud, remembering all the times that Chara seemed totally grossed out by the idea, “We should tell Undyne about that one!”

“I’m going to kill you one day.” Chara groaned angrily under their breath, but the feeling dropped away when Frisk booped their nose.

“Well this is certainly.. Unexpected!” Toriel nodded, “But perhaps we should wait until your father returns home to discuss this!”


	24. Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang gathers down in the hotlands to see the mess that is the laboratory.

And Frisk felt their heart sink at a realization.. The laboratory exploded, and that means something obviously went wrong in that lab. Although they only caught a glimpse, they saw their mother heading into the elevator before leaving. What ever happened, their mother was still in the lab went it went up.. The lab wasn’t empty.

“Chara, Chara.. We have to go to where the lab was. Right now.” Frisk began to rapidly poke at Chara’s chest and make an awkward hiss-like noise, “Like, right now. The lab wasn’t empty. Chara, the lab was not empty.”

“What? What do you mean the lab wasn’t.. Oh.” Chara started in confusion, and then it hit them. It meant exactly what it sounded like, and they bit their lip in thought, only it felt a little off.. “The lab wasn’t empty. Okay. The lab wasn’t empty. Mom, we have to run, like now.”

“Run? Run where? Chara, my child, where are you-” Toriel started to question, but gave up with a sigh when she saw Chara sprinting down a corridor with Frisk in arm. She turned to Asriel hoping for an answer.

“The lab wasn’t empty.” Asriel shrugged before realizing what that actually meant, “Wait, mom! The lab wasn’t empty when it exploded! The lab wasn’t empty! We have to go find dad and the others and see what happened!”

“Oh, my! I don’t think it would be wise for us to-” Toriel sighed mid-sentence, as Asriel was already turning the corner and running after his big sibling to go find their father. With Asgore, Sans and Papyrus there, Toriel was sure that her children would be safe.. And yet, she had to follow just to be sure.

~~The Hotlands~~

“What.. What. .What happened?!” Alphys shouted out in terror, running up to the ledge to stare off into the gaping hole that used to be her laboratory. Undyne wasn’t far behind, in full battle gear with her helmet at her side and a glass of ice water in the other hand. Alphys tried to convince her not to go in full gear, but Undyne had insisted. Whatever it was that had caused that explosion was in for one big can of ass-whooping, and she had to be in full gear to really drive it home.

“Well, we were hoping that you might be able to tell us.” Asgore replied, walking to her side, “We haven’t been able to figure anything out, as no one was around when it happened. Not to mention the lab itself is.. Yeesh..”

“I have absolutely no idea! No one was inside and everything was powered down! There’s no way, this shouldn’t have been able to.. What?!” Alphys waved her claws around frantically and began to pace around until walking right into Undyne, who picked her up, sat her down on her own shoulders, and handed her the helmet.

“That lab wasn’t empty!!!” Chara shouted, running down the path towards the group with Frisk in their arms, “Someone was in the lab when it blew up!! Has anyone checked around for bodies, anything? Someone was in there!”

“Someone was in.. Someone was..” Alphys muttered to herself, and then she remembered and in a burst of excitement, she tossed the helmet up and shouted out: “Someone was in the lab!! There was somebody in there!!”

The helmet came crashing back down on to her head and spun around awkwardly until resting, Alphys’ head still inside. Between Alphys wearing her helmet, and seeing Chara sprinting with some adorable dork in their arms, Undyne began to laugh. Asgore was the only one who seemed to be grasping the gravity of the situation, other than Chara and Frisk.

“They’re right! Your highness, King Asgore! Look, look down there!” Papyrus declared, finally reaching the side that the group was on after finishing construction on the bone scaffold that would allow passage through the area. Low and behold, when Asgore, Alphys and Undyne peered over the edge, they saw a figure in the rubble.. A human-like figure. Then something happened no one expected, not even Chara.

With Frisk in their arms, Chara ran to the group.. And then past the group and then off the edge of the scaffolding. Everyone stumbled back and gasped as a pillar of dust and ash rose up from around the scaffold and Chara yelled out something that everyone could assume to be a “I’m okay, guys!”

“Did you have any idea what you were doing just then?” Frisk wondered, looking at Chara as they stood, “Because that was pretty stupid.”

“I dunno, I thought that was cool.” Chara shrugged, setting Frisk down and looking around the ruins if the lab to spot the blast-torn body of Sam, who was apparently still talking to.. Someone. Herself, probably, she was nuts enough for it.

“Guys! Guys I did it! I almost died but I did it!” Sam shouted out, waving around their arm that was completely gone from elbow down, “Alphys’ work finally paid off! Thanks to her, we know how to break the barrier! Guys!! You hearin’ me?”

“Whelp. She’s not dead, Frisk. That’s good, right? That’s what we wanted to know?” Chara asked, taking Frisk’s hand in their own subconsciously and looking at them with a smile. Frisk.. Frowned.

“Chara, your teeth.” Frisk said, wide eyed, “You have fangs.. Why do you have fangs? Chara, you have fangs and you just did THAT! What? Hold on..”

“Oh, well.. I do? What? Oh wow, I just.. I did just do that. I should not have been able to do that, okay. This is.. Something.” Chara opened their mouth and began to poke at their teeth.

“Yeah, that was gonna happen anyway. See, your souls merged but you both had two different souls. A vampire soul and a human soul, and you mix the two and.. Well, they become one. And since both of your souls are equally strong, one doesn’t overpower the other and they sort of compromise..” Sam explained, waving around their half of a limb.

“Compromise? What? What do you mean?” Chara asked, lifting an eyebrow and pulling Frisk closer.

“Well, your souls have to compromise. Meaning now neither of you are a vampire or a human. You’re just sort of.. Both. Half and half, like that stuff you put in those pastries Your bodies just have to adapt.. So I guess Chara is getting those cool abilities and.. Something else is happening? I dunno.” Sam shrugged, lifting up her legs to the sky. She only had one thigh. The other leg was.. Who knows where. “Oh right, and you’re mortal now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot of info! Remember, you guys can chat it up with the characters on the askblog! Which, by the way, once I finally buy a drawing tablet, I'll be drawing the replies for!! :D!!!


	25. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara, Frisk, and Sam make it back up and go with Asgore and Toriel back home. Chara and Asriel play a game of chess while Frisk torments Chara with some flirts.

“You know, I’m not entirely sure you have any idea what you’re talking about anymore, and I’m not really sure I care right now, either.” Chara said with a shrug, walking over to Sam and picking her up by the collar, taking her back to Frisk.

“Mom, uhm.. Not meaning any offense but, how did you not die? And what are you going to do about your missing limbs and.. Stuff?” Frisk questioned in worry, kneeling down and looking their mother up and down, wincing at the state her body was in.

“Oh, right. I need those, don’t I?” Sam said thoughtfully, before wincing and clenching her jaw. The black goop on the ground began to swirl through the debris and wreckage until it slowly began to form shapes against Sam’s crippled and broken body, until it solidified into a solid, functional body part. Chara stumbled back and dropped Sam on to the ground.

“Well, that was rude.” Sam grumbled, standing up and dusting herself off, She looked down and realized that she was going to have to replace some of her clothes. He pants had become short-shorts, and she didn’t have any socks or shoes anymore. Her jacket had become more of a short-sleeve shirt with a hood, and it had a huge hole in the side. Chara and Frisk were still staring in disbelief.

“Eh.. Bonesy! We have someone down here, so if you could give us a lift that would be really great, thanks!” Chara shouted out to Papyrus, still very much confused about everything that was going on. More had happened in the past few days than anything else in their entire life, and that was pretty over-whelming.

“Chara Dreemurr!! My sweet child, what in the name of all things holy were you thinking?! You ran off to the site of an unexplained explosion, and then jumped straight into the hole in the ground! You could have been hurt!” Toriel shouted out, loud enough for Chara to hear. Chara could also hear Asriel giggling, and they were so going to get him back for that later. Yet, it also comforted them to know their little brother had enough confidence in them to not be so concerned.

“It’s all good, Mom! I’m fine down here, and so is Frisk! I didn’t mean to scare you, but we had to rescue this numbnut!” Chara yelled back, and not a few seconds later did Papyrus send down a rope ladder. Chara instinctually grabbed Frisk with one arm and the ladder with the other. Sam must have taken hold, as well, as the team up on the scaffold began to pull it up.

When they reached the top, Toriel pulled both Chara and Frisk into a tight goat-mom hug while Asgore pulled Sam aside to ask her some questions, and Alphys went with him. Papyrus was ranting about something, although Chara could never tell if it was good or bad with him; the skeleton seemed upbeat about everything. After the touchy feely moment, Undyne gave Chara a playful punch in the shoulder.

“That was a smooth move, punk, very smooth.” Undyne laughed, and Chara lifted their eyebrow at her joke.

“Says you, fish-face, you’re gonna melt in that ridiculous getup of yours, how can you even move?” Chara retorted, and Toriel gave them both a frown. Undyne only smiled with a glint in her eyes that said the two of them would finish this later.

“Asgore, dear, shall we head home and discuss some things with our survivor, and then the.. Other, stuff. Regarding some of the things that have been happening..?” Toriel tried to be clear about what she meant, by giving a slight nod towards Chara and Frisk with the floating, colorful soul above them. 

“Right, right, of course, Tori!” Asgore nodded, picking up what she was putting down, and turned to Sam and Alphys, “It would be very helpful if you both were to join us, and I could make you some tea while we talk!”

~~Some time later: Undyne took Alphys back to her place, and Papyrus went to join Sans in snowdin to continue their job. Toriel, Sam and Asgore have been discussing things in the kitchen for about twenty minutes now.~~

Asriel and Chara were laying out in front of Mother’s chair, facing towards each other with a chess board in between the two. When they were younger, Chara decided to teach Asriel how to play chess, except they didn’t have any pieces or a board to use. So, naturally, king dad came up with a solution. He took the two kids out to the forest near snowdin, and together they gathered fallen branches and logs. With Mom’s help, the two spent a whole afternoon carving out pieces, painting them and making a board. Asriel made himself as the king of his pieces, and gave him carving wings and all this ridiculous stuff, dubbing it the god of absolute hyper death. He was pretty proud of himself, and Chara was happy with their carvings as well.

Frisk was currently laying on Chara’s back, arms wrapped around their chest with their cheek pressed up against the blush of Chara’s. Although they would never admit it, Chara did spend more time on their appearance than anyone would expect, and would sometimes use make-up and contacts to feel better about themselves. Since Frisk arrived, Chara had decided to get rid of the contacts and allow the world to see the deep red of their eyes.

“So, what do you think they’re talking about in there, Chara? It sounds pretty serious.” Asriel questioned while waiting for Chara to finish contemplating their move. Chara nodded, moved their knight and looked up.

“Well, I guess they’ll be questioning Frisk’s mom about Frisk, the explosion and they’ll probably be talking about the bond Frisk and I have now.” Chara shrugged, carefully analyzing Asriel’s next move.

“Well, whatever happens, they’re gonna have to accept that bond, it isn’t gonna be breakable, plus..” Asriel trailed off, moving his rook, which he had carved to look like Undyne, to take Chara’s knight. “I think you guys are pretty nice together. Haven’t seen you smile like this since we were little.”

Chara began to blush, and Frisk noticed. “Hey, Chara? Are you a doughnut, by any chance? Cause when I look at you, all I see is curves and sweetness.” Frisk wiggled their eyebrows, and Chara fell face flat in front of the board. Asriel gave a slow clap.

“You know, I think I know why we can’t find any chocolate down here. You must have put anyone who made it out of business.” Frisk giggled and poked Chara’s cheek, “Cause you’re so damn sweet!”

Chara was screaming internally while Asriel laughed, reaching over the board to give Frisk a crisp high five. Frisk giggled and nuzzled into Chara’s neck, taking their hand and moving a piece on the chessboard for Chara.

The bound soul that floated above Chara and Frisk was brighter and more beautiful than it had been before, and when she saw it, Toriel knew that no matter what happened, that this was meant to be. She could only hope that her precious child would be safe.


	26. Final Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it...

And the safety of her children wasn’t guaranteed, and that frightened Toriel more than anything. If everything Sam said was true, there was a choice to be made now.. To free the underground at the risk of the lives of her most precious children, or to protect them until Alphys can find some other way to do it. Yet somehow that seemed impossible, but Toriel was desperate for another solution. Anything else…

“Tori, I don’t think this is a choice for us to make anymore.. Chara is old enough to think on their own now, and so is Asriel, even if he doesn’t like to act that way. I want to protect our children as much as you do, but we can’t protect them from their own fate.” Asgore reached over to comfort Toriel, and Sam only nodded. None of them noticed a sneaky little Asriel creeping next to the door.

“I have to take my leave soon, the road is calling my name..” Sam said with a sigh, but turned to Toriel with a glint in her eye, giving a soft wink in Asriel’s direction, “But mother to mother.. The life of your own child is worth more than anything, do not risk that for the sake of breaking a barrier that can be broken in other ways.”

Asriel heard everything he needed to hear, and he hurried back to the room where Chara and Frisk were lying, jumping down in front of the chessboard with a look of smug satisfaction. Chara, Frisk and himself could break the barrier, they could be heroes to the underground, just like Chara had wanted before when they tried their ridiculous plan. Asriel could only imagine how proud Undyne would be of them both, and how happy everyone would be that they were finally free.

“So? What did you find out?” Chara lifted an eyebrow and began to listen intently, the conversation in the kitchen a faint noise in the background as Asriel drew in a breath to begin his little story.

“Well, I overheard a few things about how Sam was Frisk’s mother, and that she was working with one of our older royal scientists before an accident. They were then talking about yours and Frisks connection, but that’s when it got pretty deep..” Asriel explained, taking in a breath before he continued, “They said that the connection was strong enough for you both to break the barrier with the help of a monster! Do you know what that means, Chara? We could finally be heroes!”

“Us? Heroes..? No way! You’re kidding, right?” Chara’s eyes widened as memories flooded back from before the accident, memories of Asriel and themselves planning out all sorts of ways to get across the barrier and break it. When they finally tried, Chara ended up getting sick and.. Well, everyone knows the rest of that story.

“Yes way! I wouldn’t kid about something like this!” Asriel nodded rapidly with a big, goofy smile. Frisk, however, wasn’t so sure about this. It sounded too good to be true, what with it could go wrong? There had to be something.

“What if something goes wrong?” Frisk asked slowly, holding on tighter to Chara. Something in their stomach was boiling over with worry, like an internal sixth sense. Something wasn’t right about this…

“Come on, the three of us together, we’re strong enough! With that connection of yours, there isn’t any way we can be stopped! We’ll finally free everyone, guys! We can do this!” Asriel beamed with confidence, so much that it was practically contagious. Maybe Asriel was right, maybe this was something they could do.

“Let’s do it. Tonight, when mom and dad are asleep, we’ll sneak out and head to the barrier. We both know where it is, and when we get there.. We’ll break it.” Asriel suggested, knowing that Chara would agree.

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Chara nodded, but Frisk nudged them and gave them a little look, “But.. Do we even know how to break it?”

"Ah, we’ll figure it out when we get there. With a little magic help from me, I’m sure it shouldn’t be hard.” Asriel shrugged, but he was leaving out something. He was leaving out the part where Sam said ‘don’t risk the lives of your children’ and stuff, and that probably meant this was dangerous. But it had to be done, right? Chara wouldn’t agree to it if they knew that, but Asriel had faith that the barrier would be destroyed and that no one would be hurt.

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

~~That night~~

“Chara, Frisk, it’s time to go. Get up.” Asriel whispered, slipping out of the bedroom and into the living room where Chara and Frisk were laying together on the couch. Chara was supposed to be in the bedroom as well, but much preferred the idea of snuggling it up with Frisk on the couch.

“Alright, we’re ready. It’s time to set things right.” Chara said with a look of satisfaction, nudging Frisk and taking their hand. Nothing else was spoken as they followed Asriel down the stairs and through the corridors. The air hung with a mix of dread and excitement, the anticipation of doing something that no one else would ever be capable of and the fear of failure mixing together into a feeling that made the company heavy in heart.

It wasn’t before long that they finally reached the large open doors that led into the room where the barrier was. Although they had heard a great many things about, neither Chara, Frisk or Asriel had ever actually seen it up close and personal. It was, to say the least, an intimidating sight. It was like a huge wall of impassable fog, glistening with light as it shimmered. They all figured it must have been the light of the moon, something both Chara and Asriel have dreamt of seeing for a long time. The moon, the stars and the sun were all things they were desperate to finally see.. And it filled them both with determination.

With Frisk’s hand in their own, Chara stepped forward towards the barrier with Asriel right next to them. They were finally going to do it. They were finally going to make up for everything they had ever done wrong, they would repay the debt that humanity owed.. With Frisk and Asriel’s help, they were going to fix it all… But something happened. 

Out of the darkness that lurked behind them, a thick and shadow-like, metallic form of.. Magic, burst out and slammed straight into Chara’s back, sending them flying to the side and into a wall. Frisk winced and groaned at the pain they felt from Chara’s injury, and Asriel turned, trying to find the source of this horror. He saw nothing, nothing until another slammed into him, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Frisk winced, and ran to Chara’s side, trying to make sure they were okay.

“I really, really wouldn’t do this if I were you. See, I need this thing intact and I would hate to have to hurt any of you..” Came a familiar laughter from the doorway, “Oh, wait.. That’s a lie! I already did! So, why don’t you all scamper back home and leave it be, huh? Or you can tell them all what happens when you cross me, Frisk. You know, the way your mother did? It’s a shame, too.. She was a pretty lady, but not anymore now that’s she’s ash!”

“What?! What are you talking about?” Frisk shouted into the darkness, frantically looking around whilst pulling Chara tight into their arms. Their breathing was ragged, but they seemed to be okay. Frisk could feel their pain, and they knew that it hurt. Then, from the darkness a figure emerged. They bore many similarities to Frisk’s mother, but the aura around them was completely different. While Sam had an aura of chaos and humor, this figure wore one of something so much darker, something evil and twisted. They were dressed all in black, a cloak pulled over their face. Protruding out from their back was a pair of malformed and twisted wings, fleshy and dark, as if made of a tarred skin.

"You heard me, mortal,” The figure sneered, “Your mother thought it would be a good idea to cross me, and so I crushed her and took this pathetic form for myself.”

“Don’t lie to me! That isn’t true!” Frisk shouted, and looked around in hopes that Asriel would stand, or somebody would come to help. Once again, nobody came.

“Please, I am above petty lies,” The figure scoffed, stepping forward, “But now you’re standing in my way. Take your friends and step aside, and I’ll spare you the fate of your mother, and spare Chara my fate. Or would you care to see your precious Chara consumed and destroyed from the inside out?”

“As if! Don’t threaten my family!!” Came a thundering shout from behind the figure, and turned to see Asriel charging with two brightly glowing sabers in his grasp. Just before reaching the entity, he jumped up and raised the blades above his head, and when he slammed them down into the figure, a wave of pure chaos shook the room. The figure stumbled back in surprise.

“And how dare you hurt my Frisk!” Chara growled suddenly, rolling to the side, jumping up and slamming their heel into the figure’s back, causing them to stumble and fall on to their back. Asriel tossed Chara a saber, and they fist bumped. Frisk beamed with pride, running to their sides.

“Well, well. I should have expected this..” The figure sighed, standing back up before their twisted wings took them into the air, a wild wind swirling through the room, blowing Chara’s hair about. “I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way.”

Light was shining through the barrier, Chara and Frisk’s combined soul was bursting with color and power as Asriel swirled his saber. Terror and excitement rung throughout the room, and they would finally become heroes.. It filled them with **D E T E R M I N A T I O N**

*The fight against the ultimate evil in vampirism will begin…*

 

*In part two of the Vamp!Tale AU.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! And remember, the ask blog is still open for all the characters. The blog will be put forward a chapter, after the fight, but any questions about it will be ignored. Now, a few other notes about how vampirism works in this AU.  
> Chara, Frisk and Sam must consume blood for the soul essence within the blood to fuel their lives. However, now that Chara and Frisk have combined souls, that essence is almost infinite as long as they are together, but they still have to feed off each other. They still tire in the sunlight, and eating something without blood being on it is going to end in ash. As always, they are given a stronger soul than a human with amazing speed and strength. Along with that, each of them has a certain ability that suites their personality. Frisk, as we know, can turn into a bat. Sam is able to regenerate body parts. Chara’s power… 
> 
> We’ll see in the fight :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, like always you can talk to me at atq-raccoon-mom on tumblr or.. Yeah, that's about it.  
> Sorry, that's a lie!  
> If you want to participate in the fic, or ask the characters questions.. You can go to ask-charisk-vamptale.tumblr.com!


End file.
